Who will she choose?
by The J Poison
Summary: Bonnie Bennett est une fille comme les autres, ou tout du moins en apparence, alors qu'elle se retrouve propulser dans un monde qu'elle n'a jamais souhaité découvrir.
1. Prologue

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde je mets en ligne ma première fiction sur ce site malgré que celle-ci soit déjà en ligne sur mon blog. Bonne lecture.

**Prologue: **

J'étais là, assise depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Sans comprendre, je regardais les photos étalées sur mon lit. J'étais fatiguée de ces journées qui n'en finissaient pas. Je devenais folle. J'allais revenir à Mystic Falls, enfin. Ces deux mois m'avais parus une éternité, sans elles. J'arrivais dans la cuisine avec mes valises, après avoir rangé mes photos précieusement dans une enveloppe que je mis dans mon sac. Je fis un vague au revoir, à ce paysage que je ne regretterais pas.

Je sortis et vis un mot sur le dos de la porte, celui de mon père, il était parti plus tôt à cause de son voyage, il m'avait laissé la veille, de l'argent, avant de m'annoncer le pourquoi de ces vacances précipitées, on ne se reverrait pas avant un long moment, encore une fois.

Un craquement ce fis entendre, mon coeur s'accéléra, je me retournais. Personne. Encore une fois, j'étais paranoïaque. Je sortis mes clés de mon sac et me rendis compte de la disparition de mon enveloppe. J'entrai dans ma voiture, m'assis et chercha quelques minutes, puis je me résolvais à l'oublier et à démarrer le moteur. Direction Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapitre 1: Le retour

**Chapitre 1: Le retour. **

J'arrivais enfin à destination, je revoyais les petites maisons, le lycée, je retrouvais mes repères. Je garai ma voiture devant une petite maison, ma maison. J'étais heureuse de rentrer chez moi, elle me paraissait si vide à l'intérieur, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Pourtant je devrais y être habituée. Après avoir rangé le reste de mes affaires, j'envoyai un message à Caroline pour la prévenir de mon arrivée, elle avait insisté pour que l'on passe une journée toutes les trois avec Elena. Elena, j'étais partie en la laissant seule, encore dévastée par la mort de ses parents i mois, je m'en voulais. Je montais à l'étage, ouvrit la porte de ma chambre avant de me m'allonger sur mon lit. Cette journée de route m'avait épuisé.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Après avoir fait une petite sieste je descendis a la que je finissais de ranger mon déjeuner, j'entendis sonné à la porte, il ne me fallût pas beaucoup de temps pour deviner qui c'étais. Caroline entra avec Elena, après avoir eu mon autorisation. Elles me sautèrent au cou.

"-Bonnie, tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Toi aussi Caroline, mais vous allez m'étouffer là. Elle me fit un petit sourire.

-On est contente que tu sois là, Bonnie. Ton père n'est pas ici ?

-Malheureusement non Elena, il est repartit pour son travail.

-Je suis désolé pour toi. fit la petite voix d'Elena

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Alors vos vacances ?»

Nous avons discuté, Elena était en meilleure forme et Caroline n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi bavarde et active, j'étais heureuse.

«-Et toi dis-moi, qu'à tu fais là-bas ? fit Elena évitant le sujet Matt.

-Oh, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'ai pris quelques photos mais je les ai perdu en route, alors... »

On partit après cela faire du shopping, Elena fit des efforts mais je pouvais le voir sur son visage. Après avoir fait beaucoup de magasins et d'achats, enfin surtout Caroline, on prit une table au Mystic Grill, et on commanda des boissons pour finir la soirée ensemble. Mais on décida de ne pas se quitter trop tard, parce que le lycée reprenais le lendemain.

***TUTUTUTUTUT***

Je mis beaucoup de temps pour me décider à me lever. Je pris donc conscience de mon retard. Bravo Bonnie, en retard le premier jour! Me dis-je tout en franchissant les portes du secrétariat pour prendre mon emplois du temps. Je le pris et inventa une excuse pour mon retard pour ensuite me diriger vers la salle de cours d'histoire avec Mr. Tanner, l'année commençait bien, me dis-je ironiquement.

***TOCTOC***

«-Entré.. Mademoiselle Bennett on ne vous attendait plus. Ravie de voir que vous nous faites honneur de votre présence, asseyez-vous.

Je m'assis derrière Elena qui me fit un petit sourire en coin.

-Comme je disais à votre camarade Mademoiselle Gilbert, que je n'ai pas été exigeant l'année dernière à cause de circonstances évidentes. »

Je sortis enfin de ce cour juste insupportable. Elena et Caroline discutaient déjà. Je n'ai pas trop suivis, enfin de ce que j'avais compris, il avait un nouveau appeler Stefan qui était plutôt pas mal. Mais j'étais encore trop fatiguée. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de parler à Elena mais Caroline avait déjà prévu un après-midi, jeudi, entre filles. Sur ce, je rentrais et pris le journal à mes pieds. Deux meurtres avaient eu lieu sur les alentours de la ville, près des bois. J'eus quelques frissons dans le dos. Si c'était une bête, ils iraient vite la chassé.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le lendemain, à la cantine je m'installai à côté d'Elena et en face de. .euh..

«-Booonnie, on t'attendait, je te présente Stefan je t'en ai parlé hier, tu te souviens ?

-Euh. Oui, vaguement. fis-je avant d'ajouter un vague bonjour. Caroline et Elena ne s'étaient pas trompées, il était très beau.

-J'ai fait la connaissance de Caroline et Elena, elles m'ont invité à la table, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère. me dit-il. Son regard était intense, et magnifique.

-Non. Ravie de faire ta connaissance.» Je repris alors mes esprits.

Il me fit un petit sourire. Caroline et Elena avaient parlé de reprendre les entraînements de pom-pom-girls, qu'Elena avait arrêté après le décès de ses parents. Les entraînements reprenaient mercredi. Stefan partit un peu plus tôt que nous, après un au revoir. Je crois qu'il voulait nous laisser un peu discuter.

«-Tu le trouve comment ? me dit Elena.

-Il a l'air sympa, et il est plutôt pas mal. dis-je en en pensant beaucoup plus.

-Il est parfait tu veux dire! cria presque Caroline.

-Ça va Elena ? Je n'aurais pas dû partir après ce qu'il est arrivé. Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être je suis heureuse que tu ai passé du temps avec ton père, je m'en aurais voulu du contraire.

-Et avec Matt, ça ne s'est pas arrangé ? dis-je voyant l'intéressé au loin, à la table des autres footballers.

-Non, c'est fini pour de bon.» répondit Elena un peu gênée.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Après cette journée, je rentrai enfin chez moi. J'ouvris la porte, et lus le message laissé sur le téléphone, c'était Grams :

«-J'espère que tu vas bien ma petite Bonnie, j'espère que les livres te plaisent. Bisous ma petite fille, et ne te préoccupes pas trop de cela. »

J'effaçai le message. Avant de me mettre dans mon lit, tellement de questions en tête, sur ces créatures et sur ce que j'étais depuis toujours sans même en avoir conscience. Une sorcière.


	3. Chapitre 2: Stefan

**Chapitre 2: **

Mardi ou le jour le plus détestable de la semaine, enfin surtout pour mon emplois du temps scolaire. J'avais fait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas partir en courant des cours. Heureusement qu'Elena et Caroline étaient là.

« Tenez ! » fit Caroline

« C'est quoi ? » dis-je en lissant l'affiche, perplexe.

« Une soirée samedi, chez Tyler, pour la rentrée, je voulais en faire une mais il m'a devancé, en tout cas je veux qu'il y est le maximum de monde. Et surtout que vous veniez » finit-elle en nous regardant avec des yeux suppliant.

Je lui fis un signe de tête approbateur.

« Je pense que ce sera bon pour moi, si Jenna ne si oppose pas » répondis Elena.

« Génial ! Et invitez quelqu'un si vous voulez» fit Caroline avant de partir donner d'autres affiches aux élèves.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je fermai alors mon casier. Et me mis à marcher avec Elena, on arriva alors à la hauteur de Stefan. Il nous salua avec un sourire. Je ne loupai pas le regard d'Elena qui pétillait à sa vue, j'esquissai alors un sourire. J'en appris plus sur Stefan. Sa culture était très élevée, j'étais fascinée. On a aussi rigolé en pensant au cours d'Histoire. Stefan me posa des questions à propos de moi, je lui dis que je vivais seule, et que je n'avais pas de frères et sœurs, à ma grande déception. Contrairement à lui qui n'a apparemment pas de très bons rapports avec le sien.

Puis je partis rejoindre Caroline, les laissant seuls. Je l'aidai a distribué les affiches. Quand j'eus finis je fus interpellé par Matt. Il était dans sa voiture.

« Tu veux que je te ramène ? » me dis-t-il, ce qui ne m'étonna pas.

Je le connais depuis, euh je sais plus exactement mais longtemps. Il me ramène de temps en temps, on a toujours été amis même si depuis qu'Elena et lui ont cassé, il est devenu rare de le voir. On a discuté de tout. Puis le sujet Elena est venu, je savais qu'à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion il prenait de ses nouvelles, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant qu'elle allait bien, et se remettait du drame petit à petit. Puis on arriva devant chez moi. Il arrêta sa voiture.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené.

- De rien, ça me fais toujours plaisir de parler avec toi.»

Je sortis alors de sa voiture, il me stoppa quand je fermai la portière.

« Tu viens à la soirée de Tyler ?

- Euh oui.

- Cool on se verra là-bas alors » me dit-il avec un petit sourire avant de partir. Je rentrai alors chez moi.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cette maison vide me donnait vraiment le cafard. Je posai les clés avant de monté les escaliers et d'entré dans ma chambre. Je pris une petite boite sous mon lit pour l'en extirper des livres. J'en ouvris un et plongeai dans un monde que je ne connaissais alors que peu. J'avais peur et n'avais pas osé en ouvrir un des vacances mais il fallait que je sache.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mercredi, je n'avais que peu de cours en partit grâce aux pom-pom-girls. L'entrainement reprenait et Caroline était la nouvelle capitaine, ce qui ne nous étonna pas, Elena et moi. L'entrainement commença et on vit les footballers sur le terrain, leur entrainement se déroule en même temps que le nôtre. Je vis Matt qui nous fit bonjour de la main, avec Tyler, et à ma grande stupeur Stefan.

« Stefan fait du football ? demandai-je

- Oui, il est très doué. Le coach l'a remarqué et il fait maintenant parti de l'équipe. répondit Elena tout en le fixant.

- Vous êtes proches vous deux ? fit Caroline venant à notre rencontre après avoir fait des étirements avec d'autres filles de l'équipe.

- Je crois, d'ailleurs je l'ai invité à la soirée de Tyler »

Les entrainements suivirent après ça. Je passai avec les filles au Mystic Grill et on prit des boissons. On discuta longtemps mais Elena partit plus tôt que moi et Caroline.

« Elle va mieux, tu crois ? » me fit Caroline perplexe.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elena est forte, elle ne s'en remettra pas... on ne s'en remet jamais mais elle apprendra à vivre avec. Je vais devoir y aller maintenant, je suis désolé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais pas tarder non plus. Me répondis Caroline, je lui fis un petit hochement de tête.

-Bonnie. Finit-elle par dire.

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as manqué !» M'avoua t-elle tout en me prenant dans ses bras. Je partis après avoir eu un rappel de notre après-midi entre filles.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je sortis après avoir payé mon verre. Je regardai le ciel qui s'était assombrit, et sentis une vague de froid. Je me retourna par instinct et ne vis rien, je continuai à marcher mais avec plus de prudence. Je vis alors quelque chose bouger je me dirigea en sa direction pensant que cela n'était peut-être qu'un chat, mais je devais en avoir le cœur net.

Je commençais dès lors à m'éloigner sérieusement et à entrer dans la forêt. J'étais entourée d'arbres qui se ressemblaient tous mais je continuai. « Ce n'est pas le moment d'admirer la forêt » me fis-je.

Mon cœur s'accéléra à la penser des morts récentes, je me sentais en danger. Je décida de faire demi-tour avant de me perdre, je sentis encore des légers coups de vents dans mon dos. Je regardais partout, me retournant à chaque bruit, mais rien, comme à chaque fois. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un était là. Je m'approcha encore plus, mais je fis un sursaut en sentant une main sur mon épaule. Je sentis d'abord une bouffé de chaleur et ensuite un grand froid. Cette sensation était étrange.

« Excuse moi je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. me dit-il simplement avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? répondis-je avec un ton un peu méprisant.

- Je t'ai vu te diriger vers la forêt, et avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ce n'est pas un endroit où tu devrais te rendre » dit Stefan avant de rajouter « Que faisais tu ? » intrigué.

« Euh. Je croyais avoir vu un animal » J'avoue que j'aurais pus trouver mieux comme excuse mais c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit avant de continuer « alors je l'ai suivi sans réfléchir mais tu as raison je vais rentrer chez moi », il me fit un autre de ses sourire remplis de confiance.

Je regardai autour de moi, j'étais entourée d'arbres de toutes tailles, et ne voyais plus la route. Stefan avait dû s'en rendre compte, il me dit alors de le suivre, et nous réussissons à sortir de cette forêt. Je le remercie, lui dit au revoir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_PDV extérieur :_

Un homme se retourna et partit dans les bois marchant tranquillement, et atteignit alors une silhouette. Il portait des vêtements sombres, avec des cheveux mi- longs bruns, et avait un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Bonjour petit frère. Content de me voir ? » dit-il sarcastiquement.


	4. Chapitre 3: Les frères Salvatore

**Chapitre 3:**

J'étais là, assise sur le sol, et essayais quelques sorts en appliquant à la lettre ce qu'il y était écris. Les bougies m'entouraient. Elles étaient éteintes, j'étais plongée dans le noir complet, avec, pour seul compagnie, le son du vent qui claquait dans les volets. Ce vide me faisait mal au cœur, j'aurais dû y être habituée pourtant, mais il me faisait de plus en plus mal. J'étais contente à chaque fois que je sortais de cette maison sans vie, mais où est passé ce temps où papa me réveillais m'appelant princesse, et me portait sur son dos parce que j'étais trop fatiguée. Ces moments où on riait pour rien, papa adorait nous embêter pour que je lui donne l'un de mes pancakes, il partait alors et maman m'amenais à l'école ou elle parlait avec les autres parents. Elle me faisait un bisou et un câlin. Le soir sur le chemin, je lui racontais ma journée et elle m'écoutait avec attention. Mais un jour, elle est tombée malade.

Au début elle restait à la maison mais elle a dû aller à l'hôpital. Elle me racontait des histoires, pour que je ne sois pas trop triste mais elle s'affaiblissait et je le voyais, je lui fessais alors un tas de dessins, pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire. Elle me prenait dans ces bras en essayant d'être forte devant moi. Mais je sais qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle pleurait souvent. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte loin de moi. Mais un jour, en rentrant de l'école, je me suis rendu à l'hôpital, en voulant lui raconter ma journée, mais elle était déjà partit quelque part ou je ne pouvais pas la retrouver.

Elle avait laissé une lettre pour moi et une autre pour mon père, je l'ai lu des milliers de fois. Connaissant chaque mot, chaque petite boucle qu'elle faisait quand elle écrivait. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, j'ai tellement besoin d'elle. Mais elle n'est plus, après cela mon père ne savait plus comment vivre, il s'est éloigné de moi, et n'a jamais réussi à refaire sa vie. A partir de ce moment-là, je me suis débrouillée seule, quand il partait au début je restais chez Grams et parfois chez Elena ou chez Caroline, leurs mamans venait me voir pour être sûr que je ne manque de rien, ils étaient tous très gentils.

Mon père m'a pourtant dit que si je voulais avoir un petit appartement il pourrait vendre la maison, mais c'est là que j'ai grandi et je n'arrive toujours pas à me détacher de mes souvenirs, c'est encore trop tôt. Je ressentis un pincement au cœur, en repensent à tout ça.

J'allumais alors les bougies, je pouvais ainsi voir les meubles anciens, avec des photos sur certains, une photo du mariage de mes parents, ou encore une de tous les trois, des photos de Caroline, Elena et moi, lors d'un barbecue avec les parents d'Elena, ceux de Caroline et les miens, elle paraissait tellement belle maintenant, tout était parfait. Depuis, ma mère est décédée, les parents de Caroline ont divorcés et son père est partit de la ville, les parents d'Elena sont eux aussi morts.

Je me mis ensuite à réciter des formules, qui me paraissais difficile et sans le moindre sens, mais c'était comme si je les avais toujours connus. Je mis alors un collier en argent doté un joli et simple pendentif, qui avait appartenu à ma mère. Je continue mon incantation, les flammes deviennent plus grandes et menaçantes, pour enfin s'éteindre et dégager un peu de fumée. J'allume alors le salon et prends le collier dans mes mains. Je ne sais pas comment vérifier que sa ait bien marché. Je prends alors le téléphone.

-« C'est bon, je l'ais fais

-Très bien, il vaut mieux prendre des précautions je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, les sorcières sont des êtres puissants mais aussi très utiliser pour rendre des services qui ne sont pas sans prix, aux autres créatures.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Grams, je ne m'approcherais pas de ces êtres et ne les aiderais encore moins.

-D'accord ma petite Bonnie. Dors bien surtout. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi »

Sur ce je raccrochai, mis le collier autour de mon cou. Je rangeais les bougies dans la commode sur laquelle étaient posées les photos. Et entra dans ma chambre pour m'endormir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le lendemain après les cours, avait lieux comme prévu un après-midi avec Caroline et Elena. On passa après avoir fait quelques boutiques prendre un verre. On riait, et parlait de tout. Je me sentais bien, les filles avaient le don de me faire me sentir bien, et j'en avais besoin. Quand on vit Matt, qui travaille comme serveur.

« Salut les filles, vous voulez quoi ?

-Salut Matt, trois cocktails, de n'importe quoi, mais sans alcool, répondit Caroline, suivit de deux petits sourires d'Elena et moi. Il nous en fit un en retour.

- D'accord. » Et il est repartit, nous chercher nos boissons.

Elena lui avait parlé, car elle voulait qu'ils restent amis malgré tout, et tout était comme avant. C'était mieux pour tout le monde. On continua donc de discuté.

« -Au fait, j'ai eu un rendez-vous avec Stefan...

-Quand ? demanda Caroline consterné de ne pas avoir été prévenu.

-Euh, vous savez hier quand je suis parti plus tôt. Désolé de vous avoir menti » fit Elena avec un petit regard triste.

- Ok, on te pardonne que si tu nous raconte tout ! fit Caroline en me lançant un regard, j'acquiesçai.

-Ben, c'était génial on s'est promené et on a beaucoup parlé, de mes parents, de Jéremy, mais aussi de vous, et du lycée, il a été très attentif, il m'a raconté les voyages qu'ils avaient fait et le fait que ces parents soient morts eux aussi. »

Elena fit un visage de tristesse, alors tous les deux connaissais la même, cela me fis mal au cœur pour lui. Caroline et moi, lui prenons alors la main comme soutien. C'était encore dur pour elle et nous voulions qu'elle sache qu'elle peut toujours compter sur nous. Elle continua alors :

« - Enfin, il est génial, il m'a alors raccompagné chez moi, et on se voit après demain soir.

- Et t'as attendu tout l'après-midi pour nous le dire ? » S'écria Caroline outré.

Elle adorait être en courant de tout, surtout quand cela concerne Elena ou moi. Elena fit un petit sourire. Puis se mit à rire avec moi, en voyant la tête de la jolie blonde. Matt arriva alors à la table.

« -Tenez vos verres. Qu'es qu'il se passe de si drôle ?

- Rien, rien. Merci pour les verres Matt. » Répondis-je ne voulant pas trop brusquer Matt par la nouvelle d'Elena.

Matt repartit ayant trop de travaille pour s'arrêter discuté avec nous. Je lui fis un sourire, contente de le voir. Matt fessais partit des personnes que je connais depuis que je suis toute petite, avec Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy et Vicky. Même si je vois très peu Vicky et Jeremy puisqu'ils ont un an de moins. Nos parents étaient amis, on s'est tous connus très jeunes. Et on est toujours resté en bon contact.

« Et je suis passée le voir aujourd'hui, mais c'est son frère qui m'as ouvert.

-Je croyais qu'ils s'entendaient mal ? Dis-je un peu perdue.

-C'est le cas, mais son frère est arrivé à Mysticfalls et n'as pas de toit donc son oncle l'héberge aussi.

-D'accord.. Fis-je un peu perdu, il faut dire que le sort jeté hier m'avait fatigué. Et avec les cours de demain, il fallait que je sois en forme pour la soirée.

-Désoler les filles, mais je suis fatigué alors je vais rentrer, mais Elena tu me raconteras ça la prochaine fois.

-Oui, on aura tout le temps demain. Me fis-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil

-Au revoir Bon-Bon, et à demain, au fait t'as intérêt à porter la magnifique robe que je t'ais conseiller. Ne te défile pas !

-C'est promis Caroline.

Je me dirigeais vers le bar où Matt se trouvait, je lui payais les trois verres. Je partis en entendant Elena et Caroline, qui continuaient leur conversation.

-Alors, il est comment ?

-Qui ?

-Son frèèère ! »

Je pris alors ma voiture et me rendis chez moi. J'étais heureuse et soulager que tout soit comme avant, que j'apprenne que je suis une sorcière, Grams a peut-être tort, être une sorcière ne me change pas tant que ça, ma vie est toujours la même et tant mieux, tous ces trucs de sorcières me font un peu peur, et surtout de savoir que d'autre créatures, cruel font partis de mon monde. Je touchais alors mon collier, au moins j'étais en sécurité.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le lendemain, les cours continuaient à la normale, on était toutes pressée d'être à la soirée, et quand je dis ça c'est surtout Caroline et Elena. Elena pour son rencart avec le beau Stefan, et Caroline pour monter sa popularité pour être élue Miss MysticFalls, mais aussi pour se trouver un beau garçon. Caroline est tout le contraire de moi, pour ce sujet, elle n'a pas peur d'aller vers la personne, de prendre les devants et de se faire belle, pour se mettre en avant alors que moi, j'évite à tout prix le contact avec les garçons et n'aime pas attirer l'attention. Je crois que je l'admire pour cette assurance qu'elle a. Elle me fait d'ailleurs beaucoup rire, elle est un peu capricieuse mais la moins égoïste que je connaisse, elle est d'une gentillesse qu'on ne peut que l'aimer. Et physiquement, mon amie est loin d'être moche, avec ses cheveux bouclé or, et ses yeux bleu magnifique. Je ne doute pas de sa réussite pour devenir miss. On était donc assis à une table, Matt et Tyler vinrent nous rejoindre, avec Vicky. Tyler sortait avec elle, ce qui au début n'était pas du tout du goût de Matt, vue que son ami est un coureur de jupon, mais cette année il avait mûri, il avait quelque chose de changé, je ne saurai dire quoi. Et puis depuis que Vicky en avait fini avec la drogue, Matt voulais la mettre en confiance. Jéremy vient alors nous rejoindre, après la mort de ses parents il était bizarre, Elena ne savait plus quoi faire et leur tante Jenna non plus, elles lui laissaient donc le temps, et il a fini par se redresser, et il est parfois avec nous. Ce qui rassure Elena. Stefan arriva et s'installa à côté d'Elena, qui fit un grand sourire en le voyant. On se regarda avec Caroline, toutes deux contente de voir notre amie heureuse, ce qui n'était pas arrivés, depuis longtemps. On discuta beaucoup, tous ensemble, les garçons de leurs techniques de football, dont je n'ai pratiquement rien compris, ce qui nous a fait rire, avec Elena et Caroline. On a parlé de nos tenues, pour la soirée. Et d'un tas d'autres choses, la journée c'était très bien terminer.

J'étais enfin prête, quand Caroline arriva, pour que l'on parte ensemble. Elle avait une robe beige, qui lui arrivait au genoux et la mettais en valeur. Elle était magnifique, et moi je portais une robe bleu nuit qui était plus longue.

« Génial ! Oh non, attends j'ai le collier parfait pour ta tenue. »

Elle sortit de son sac un collier de la couleur de ma robe, avec laquelle il s'accordait parfaitement.

«- J'ai déjà un collier et..

-Bonnie Bennett, ce collier est fait pour cette robe alors on ne discute pas.

-D'accord »

On partit alors, arrivés à la fête tout le lycée était là. C'était géant, on rencontra Matt et Tyler, puis Elena et Stefan mais on décida de les laisser seuls pour le moment. On buvait des boissons avec les deux garçons quand Matt m'invita à danser, après avoir fini notre danse je me sentis tirer par une main, je ressentis alors un sentiment étrange. Quand je levis la tête, je vis un homme que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant, bien que ces yeux, me disait quelque chose, ou les avait je vue ? Il était dans un costard noir, il avait la chevelure noir foncé, il était beau. Je commençais donc une danse, je tournais la tête et vit que Caroline était avec Matt, qui me fit un petit sourire. Il me fit tourner sur moi-même avant de me coller à son torse, il me regardait alors intensément, je me perdais dans ses yeux. Mais on continua de danser sur la musique.

« Damon, ravie de faire ta connaissance» me dit-il avec sourire

- Bonnie, de même. Fis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

- J'ai dansé avec ton amie Caroline, et tu as attiré mon attention, tu danse plutôt bien.

- Je me débrouille. Tu viens d'arriver ? Dis-je intriguer.

- Oui, et je dois t'avouer que cette ville me plais de plus en plus. me dit-il avec un petit sourire, qui paressait autant sympathique qu'effrayant.

Je rougis malgré moi. Avant que l'on soit interrompue :

« Damon, je peux t'emprunter ta cavalière ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas très poli petit frère. »

Alors, c'était lui, le frère de Stefan, dont Elena m'avais brièvement parlé, i peine quelques minutes. Je pris alors la main de Stefan, avec qui je dansais, sans dire un mot. Il dansait vraiment bien, mais avait l'air un peu énervé, peut-être à cause de son frère, d'ailleurs c'est étonnant que Tyler l'ait invité. Il le cacha et me fis un sourire amical. Auquel je répondis. Je rejoignis après, Caroline qui regardait les danseurs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_PDV extérieur :_

«- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je fais connaissance avec les nouvelles amies de mon frère, il ne faudrait pas qu'elles aient une mauvaise influence.

-Damon, ne t'approche pas d'elles.

- Je fais ce que je veux et ne me dis pas que tu t'attaches à de naïves humaines ? T'es vraiment faible.

-C'est pas être faible Damon, c'est avoir un cœur ce dont tu es dépourvu.

-Je crois que tu n'as rien n'à dire sur ça. Elena c'est ça? Leurs ressemblances en est flippante. Je savais que c'était louche que tu reviennes ici, mais maintenant tout s'explique.

-Ne t'avise pas de l'approcher, Damon. De les approcher. Finit-il en regardant au loin deux jeunes filles et deux jeunes hommes qui rigolaient et dansaient.

-J'aimerais mais...non. »

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_PDV Bonnie: _

"-T'as de la chance dis-moi. Il est super sexy! me fit Caroline.

-Il t'a aussi invité à danser, je te signale.

-Non, c'est moi qui l'aie invité même si je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait fait. me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire ce qui me fis rire.

-C'est vrai, qui résiste au charme de Mlle Forbes?" lui fis-je avec un clin œil. "En parlant de charme, où est Elena?

-Elle est partit voir Jérémy, sa tante lui a demandé de garder un œil sur lui. me répondis Tyler qui se tenait à côté de Caroline et Matt.

-Ah, ok. Bravo pour ta fête Tyler, elle est géniale.

-Merci Bonnie, il faut dire que je suis doué pour les soirées arrosées. En parlant de ça tu viens on va rejoindre les gars Matt?

-Ouais! "

Matt et Tyler nous dirent au revoir, car on savait d'avance qu'on ne les reverrait pas de la soirée, ou alors complètement ivre.

"-Je vais rentrer chez moi. Tu diras au revoir de ma part à Elena, parce qu'il faut que je me lève tôt demain matin.

-Je comprends, au revoir Bonnie."

Elle me pris dans ses bras, et je pris la route avec ma voiture.

Je rentrai chez moi. Et prépara une valise, ou je mis des vêtements, des bijoux, produits de beautés... Quand j'eus fini, j'entendis la porte je descendis, je l'ouvris et fit Caroline, Elena, Stefan, et Damon.

« -Euh, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Moi je viens chercher mon collier, Elena voulais te dire au revoir, Damon nous a amené te voir, et Stefan a voulu venir.

-D'accord, tiens ton collier. dis-je après l'avoir sortis de mon sac que j'avais plus tôt enlever, pour remettre l'autre avec lequel je me sentais en sécurité. Au revoir les filles. Fis-je avec un petit sourire.

-Au revoir Bonnie » me dirent-elles avant de me prendre dans leurs bras.

Je leurs fis la bise puis à Stefan. Je ne connaissais pas Damon et donc je lui fis juste un signe de la main. Mon collier se mis à me chauffer la peau, au contact de Stefan. Une sensation s'empara de moi sans que je comprenne. Après qu'ils soient partit, je rentrai chez moi. Je me changeai en essayant de ne pas y penser, je ne voulais pas y penser, pas maintenant. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, et m'endormis.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

J'étais la devant la maison avec ma valise. Comment n'avais-je pas pu voir, tout coïncidais. Les morts sont arrivés au même moment, il connaissait les dates par cœur, la forêt aussi. Je le savais maintenant. Ils étaient deux, et s'étaient des monstres qui tuais sans remords. Je frappais à la porte. Une vieille dame, m'ouvrit. Elle me sourit et me fis signe d'entrée, j'entrai et posa mes affaire, elle me regarda comme si elle le savait déjà. Elle me fit un signe de tête pour que je lui dise ce qui me dévora intérieurement.

« Le sort fonctionne, j'en ai trouvé. » dis-je d'une voix assurée.


	5. Chapitre 4: Mère et fille

**Chapitre 4: Mère et fille. **

J'arrivais devant la jolie maison de ma meilleure amie, on pouvait voir qu'il y avait encore de l'amour dans ce lieu, ce qui avait disparu il y a longtemps dans la mienne ou qu'il reste encore dans la chambre qui appartenait à mes parents. Je passais le perron, et toqua, alors un sourire aux lèvres mon amie m'invita à entrer, j'étais apparemment la dernière, des bières avaient déjà été ouvertes. Tout le monde me dit bonjour, avant que de longues discutions arrivèrent, on rigola beaucoup. C'était bon, d'être là avec eux. Je me demandais quand Caroline allait préparer une fête, vu que c'était son truc à elle. Elle voulait fêter notre nouvelle année, tous ensemble. J'étais heureuse d'être avec eux, avec ce weekend pour le moins hors du commun.

_**Flashback:**_

J'étais assise dans ce salon que je connaissais depuis longtemps, pour toutes les fois où j'y avais passé du temps, c'était toujours un grand bonheur d'y être. Même si aujourd'hui c'était par peur que je m'y trouvais. Mais elle savait tout de moi, elle me comprenais toujours, arrivait toujours à me rassurer, c'est la seule personne présente pour moi, qui me rattache à elle. Car elle était une partie d'elle, comme j'en suis une d'elle. Je suis la chair de sa chair. Elle est la seule qui m'en ait parlé quand j'avais peur de l'oublier, que je grandisse et qu'elle parte de mon cœur et que plus tard je me souvienne que de ce qu'il se trouve sur les photos. Que je ne me souvienne plus de son sourire, de ses yeux qui était remplient de bonheur quand elle me voyait. Grams, était tellement pour moi, et je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait m'aider, à cet instant.

«-Tiens ma chérie. me fit-elle en me tendit une tasse d'infusion.

-Merci.

-Tu veux en parler?

-J'aimerais juste ne plus avoir peur.

-Très bien, viens je vais te montrer quelque chose.»

Je la suivis alors dans la pièce dans laquelle je jouais petite, c'était une sorte de pièce de lecture, mais j'avais interdit de toucher à la bibliothèque mais je m'y rendais souvent, cet endroit je l'aimais beaucoup, je me sentais bien ici. Le nombre de fois où maman et grand-mère avaient du me retrouver endormi sur le tapis, sur l'un des livres dont j'avais droit à la lecture. J'adorais regarder les images, les dessins. Elle prit alors un livre, qui avait l'air ancien, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Elle s'assit alors et je la rejoignis.

«Tu vois, ceci est le livre de tes ancêtres de la lignée Bennett, une ligner puissante de sorcière, à ton avis pour quoi tes parents ont préféré ne pas te donner le nom de ta mère, n'importe quel vampire ou autre créature serais un idiot de sous-estimé une sorcière Bennett.»

Je parcourais alors le livre qui me paraissait autant fascinant que dans mon enfance. Je vis alors des jeunes femmes qui avaient l'air fière, et puissante, elles n'avaient pas peur cela se voyait à leurs visages. Je vis alors celui de la femme à côté de moi, qui était beaucoup plus jeune sur le portrait, et tourna encore une page, et vis alors un visage si familier mais qui me paraissais aussi tellement loin, je posais alors ma main sur le visage du portrait, comme pour essayer de le caresser, mon cœur commença alors à me faire mal. La douleur était encore là, malgré le temps. Je pris alors conscience, d'un secret.

«Elle était..elle..pourquoi je ne l'ait jamais su?»

«Oui, elle était une sorcière mais quand tu es arrivée, elle a arrêté de pratiquer la magie, elle ne voyait plus que toi. Pourtant elle aimait la magie, elle était sûre que tu serais une magnifique sorcière.»

Mes yeux commençaient à briller, elle en était une, j'étais comme elle, il y avait toujours ce feu en moi qu'elle avait eu en elle. Une larme coula, sur mon visage je l'essuya et souris alors en la voyant aussi fière et heureuse sur cette photo.

«Elle n'a pas eu peur?»

«Si, mais elle a surpassée ça et est devenu plus forte.»

«Comment?»

«En apprenant Bonnie. Elle s'est entraînée, et elle n'avait plus peur.»

«Dans ce cas, moi aussi.»

« Alors, tu auras besoin de ça.» me fit-elle en me montrant les livres de la bibliothèque.

Les livres se trouvaient à présent dans ma chambre, il y en avait beaucoup, des grands, des petits, tous à la fois mystérieux et terrifiant. Il y avait des journaux intimes de Emily Bennett, la sorcière la plus puissante de toute la ligné, des livres de sorts, des livres encre incompréhensible, et d'autres parlant d'objets inventé contre les créatures surnaturelles. J'étais assez heureuse de l'invitation de Caroline, pour ne pas avoir à replongé le nez dans quelque chose que j'avais du mal à gérer.

_**Fin Flashback**_

On étaient assis tous, les pieds dans la piscine et on commença à rigoler de rien et de tout, à croire qu'à ce moment il y avait que nous qui existions, qu'il pouvait arrivés n'importe quoi, ça ne nous enlèverais pas ça.

«Vous vous rendez compte, on est toujours là, après tout ce temps, on est toujours ensemble. fit Caroline des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Ouais. Et dire que ces grâce à mes tarés de parents. Ma mère stricte qui n'a jamais su me défendre contre les coups de mon con de père. fit Tyler avant de rependre une gorgé de bière.

-Ma mère est tout le temps absente, à croire que tout ce qui compte c'est ce fichu conseil. Et mon père qui n'a jamais reprit contact avec moi ou alors j'ai le droit à une carte pour Noël. fit Caroline, avant de demander la bière de Tyler.

-Et de ma mère absente, comme quoi elle m'aura apporté un truc dans ma vie, pas comme mon père que je ne connais même pas. fit Matt amèrement.

-Mon père ne s'occupe plus de moi depuis qu'elle est décédée, il essaye mais n'arrive pas, il a passé ces vacances à chercher constamment à m'éviter.A croire que j'ai la peste. fis-je à mon tour. Un silence s'installa.

-Je voudrais vous..»

Elena allait continuer mais Tyler la coupa.

«-Hey! Et si on s'amusait un peu Matt?

-Totalement d'accord!»

Et Tyler se mit dernière Caroline et la poussa dans l'eau. Caroline sortit sa tête de l'eau trempé et fis un regard noire à Tyler. «Je vais me venger Ty!» fit-elle, pendant qu'on rigolaient tous. Matt me pris alors et me jeta dans l'eau ou je rejoignis Caroline qui me fis un sourire malicieux avant de sortir de la piscine. Je vis Elena courir alors que Matt la prenait par la taille avant qu'elle me rejoigne. Mais elle se cramponnait tellement à lui, qu'il s'y retrouva lui aussi, Tyler s'avança alors et nous regarda du bord de la piscine, avant de faire sa propre éloge, et d'être surprit par une jolie blonde trempé, qui le poussa, et fis ensuite une bombe pour nous rejoindre. Alors une grande bataille d'eau commença. On se mit tous à rire comme des idiots à se couler, on était bien comme ça. Ouais, on était bien.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je marchais toute seule dans la rue, j'avais besoin d'air ces derniers jours, j'avais donc décidé de prendre l'air frais du matin, allez en cour à pied pour me changer les idées et oublier tout ce que je sais. Cela me fessait du bien, de ne plus penser à rien. A pars à ce que j'aime et la journée que je vais passer avec mes amis. Et c'était ça le plus important, eux. Je traversais la rue lentement, je voulais que ce moment dur, encore et encore. Parce que c'était celui ou je me sentais le mieux, comme dans mon monde. La solitude me faisait du bien. Je vis des voitures et des cars et su que j'étais bientôt arriver à destination. Et ce moment pris fin, je jetai un dernier regard au ciel, les nuages commençaient à faire place à des rayons de soleil, qui se brisais sur mes cheveux. Et voilà, j'arrivais et vis comme à l'habitude des groupes de personnes rigolant, s'envoyant des messages, fumer, s'embrasser. C'était ça mon monde et ça devais le rester alors pourquoi m'envoyer dans un, que je déteste déjà. J'avais peur du nouveau. Je vis alors Tyler et Matt avec les autres pom-pom-girls, je leur fis un petit sourire et continua mon chemin, je savais que je les verrais plus tard. Ils me répondirent par des petits sourires. Je continua et vis de loin, deux petits rayons de soleil, une brune et une blonde qui discutaient tranquillement, elles sourirent en me voyant. Je leur souris et arriver à leur hauteur, elles me firent la bise, et on commença à parler de tout, des cours, des vêtements, des dernières histoires, de choses et d'autres. Une sonnerie retentis et les cours commencèrent.


	6. Chapitre 5: Caroline

**Chapitre 5: Fuir ou agir? **

J'étais en classe d'Espagnol, sa fessais une semaine que j'évitais Stefan ce qui n'avais pas échappé à Elena. Qui fessais tout pour me montrer à quel point Stefan était quelqu'un de bien. Bien sûr, elle ne savait rien de sa vraie nature. J'étais assise en cour à côté de Tyler, on regardait un film plus ou moins chiant, dont on ne comprenait pas le dixième. Tyler et moi rigolions et discutions en commentant le film, il prenait une voix bizarre et répétait en espagnol les répliques ce qui me fis beaucoup rire, et qui n'échappa pas à notre professeur. Qui nous fit les gros yeux. Je sortis de cour, pour aller manger encore en train de rire avec Tyler. Quand on vit Caroline, un sourire fabuleux sur les lèvres. Suivi d'Elena, elles avaient toutes les deux eu Anglais ensemble. On s'installa à une table ronde, au milieu d'un tas d'autres personnes. On commença à discuter, quand Tyler partit, car ces entraînements commençaient. Caroline s'empressa de prendre la parole.

« -J'ai bien envie de tenter ma chance avec Damon. »

Je faillis m'étouffer. Et sans m'en rendre compte ma bouche parla avant que je puisse réfléchir à un argument pour convaincre ma meilleure amie du contraire.

« -NON ! »

Elena et Caroline sursautèrent en même temps, étonnées de ma réaction.

« -Comment ça 'non' ? » me fis Caroline qui avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise, attendant une réponse de ma part. Et voilà, j'étais dans le pétrin.

-Non, enfin..ce que je veux dire pas là..c'est que euh..

-Hum ?

-Il trop vieux.

-Bonnie, il doit avoir quoi 5 ans de plus que nous ? Et que je sache la différence d'âge ne t'a jamais gênée. »

Bon point. Caroline savait que mon père était plus âgé que ma mère et que je pensais donc que la différence d'âge n'était pas un problème du moment qu'on s'aimait.

«-Oui, enfin tu ne sais rien de lui, il a peut-être déjà quelqu'un, ou alors c'est un psychopathe.

-Bonnie, je doute que le frère de Stefan soit un psychopathe. » intervint Elena

C'est sûr quand on sait ce qu'il est, on se dit 'whou il a l'air génial ce mec !', elles m'exaspéraient comment j'allais faire si elles étaient à deux contre moi ?

« -Non laisse Elena j'ai compris, en fait il te plait c'est ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Faillais le dire pas la peine de me crier dessus, en plus je suis d'humeur généreuse alors je te le laisse. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, j'hallucinais. J'allais protester, mais Elena m'interrompis.

« -Ah ! Les filles, je vous laisse je vais voir Matt pour l'exposé, à plus tard.

-A plus tard Elena ! Au fait t'es avec qui toi ?

-Stefan fis- je d'un ton lasse.

-Parfait. » Me fit-elle sans que je comprenne en quoi le fait d'être bloquer avec lui sur un exposé à mourir d'ennui était aussi fabuleux. « Comme ça tu te rends chez lui et tu auras peut être la chance de croiser son frère et de lui parler » Finit-elle.

Je voyais toujours pas en quoi cela était 'Parfait' avant de comprendre que ma meilleure amie c'était mis en tête une idée complètement folle et absurde. Mais je n'avais pas la force de protester, de toute façon une fois qu'elle avait une idée en tête, impossible d'en démordre.

« -Si tu le dis. Justement je vais rentrer chez moi, et faire des recherches.

-Je peux peut être t'aider, c'est quoi ton sujet ? »

Caroline n'avait pas cours d'Histoire avec Elena, Stefan, Matt et moi. Tyler et elle avait le nouveau professeur Mr Salzman, contrairement à nous qui avions l'entraîneur Mr Tanner. Qui est un professeur des plus insupportables.

« -La guerre de sécession, et notamment sur les 27 civiles morts.

-Je crois que je pourrais rien pour toi, la guerre de sécession est mortellement ennuyeuse, sans jeu de mot.

- Ouais, souhaite-moi bonne chance ! »

Je terminais ensuite mes cours, et vis Elena qui m'attendaient près de l'établissement pour que l'on ait une discussion. On commença à marcher et à parler. Et je lui fis part de mes craintes sur Stefan.

« -Tu sais Bonnie, je ne serais pas comment l'expliquer mais quand je suis près de lui, c'est comme si toute cette tristesse depuis la mort de mes parents était partie, comme si rien ne pouvait arriver, tout s'arrête, je me sens à nouveau vivre. Je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras et je sais que tu es inquiètes mais je suis heureuse. »

Son bonheur c'était lui, c'était un monstre, il avait sûrement tué des centaines de personnes sur son chemin. Mais le sourire d'Elena, ce sourire qui était si souvent présent avant mais qui avait disparu et dont je désirais absolument le retour. Il était là, à chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui. Elle était ma meilleure amie, je ne pouvais pas être égoïste, et lui demander d'y renoncer.

« -Et c'est tout ce qui compte. » fis-je. Avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle comptais pour moi, je voulais la protéger mais comment pouvais-je la protéger de son bonheur ? J'avais pris une décision, je parlerais à Stefan.

« -Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller chez Stefan pour l'exposé demain. Elle me fit un grand sourire. Et me repris dans ses bras.

-Merci Bonnie.

-De rien Elena. Il faut que je rentre chez moi, on se voit jeudi à l'entraînement.

-D'accord, à demain Bonnie. Au fait, ça te dis de venir dormir chez moi vendredi soir ?

-Bien sûr.»

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

J'arrivais devant la grande demeure en voiture, je m'arrêtai, elle était vraiment magnifique. J'arrêtais le moteur, et sortis. Puis m'avança avec appréhension. Mon cœur se mis à battre plus vite quand je me trouvais devant la grande porte. Je pris mon inspiration et frappa deux coups à la porte avant d'être ouverte. Par Damon.

« -Bonjour. Me fis-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Apparemment surpris de ma présence ici.

-Salut. Fis-je brièvement et plus froidement que je l'aurais souhaitée. Est-ce que Stefan est là ?

-Mmm...Stefan bien sûr, il est partit mais je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt là, tu peux l'attendre ici, si tu veux. » Me dit-il en ouvrant grand la porte et en me fessant un passage pour entrer.

J'entrais alors, et regarda l'intérieur qui était très sombre, et le décor était assez vieux mais classe. J'avançais et je pus scruter la pièce où de grands canapés et une cheminée dominait la pièce. Le feu était allumé et était la seule source de lumière malgré l'heure tardive et le ciel très sombre. Je sentis alors Damon derrière moi.

« -Alors que veux-tu à mon petit frère ? Me chuchota-t-il. Je me retournais et me trouva nez à nez avec lui.

-On a..on a un travail à faire ensemble. J'étais perturber par la proximité qu'il y avait entre nous et recula. Quand une voix me sortis de ma gène.

- Damon, merci d'avoir accueillit Bonnie, si tu veux bien nous laisser. On a du travail. Dit-il avec un visage neutre. Voir contrarié.

-Encore une fois tu es impoli mais je vous laisse. J'ai des choses à faire.» Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Stefan qui fronça les sourcils. « Au revoir Bonnie, et bonne soirée. »

Je doutais que la soirée allait être bonne. Non, j'en étais sûr.


	7. Chapitre 6: Elena

**Chapitre 6:**

On marchait dans les bois, pour trouver l'ancienne église ou les victimes sont défuntent. On avait fait des recherches, et je souhaitais faire une pause, donc Stefan m'a proposée de voir ou cela c'était passé. Ce que je trouvais intéressant, Mystic Falls m'avait toujours parue ennuyeux et simple comme tout mais qui cachait en fait bien des secrets. Je suivais Stefan, je ne connaissais que peu la forêt, il m'arrivait d'y aller en sortie avec l'école quand j'étais plus jeune ou parfois pour cueillir des champignons avec mes parents. Stefan s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi. Puis me fis un geste de la main pour mon montré l'endroit que l'on cherchait. Je m'arrêtais à côté de lui. Il ne restait que des pierres d'anciens murs,et quelques statues très abîmées.

«-C'est impressionnant.

-Ouais, ça l'ait.»

Et dire que 27 personnes ont été enfermés et brûlés vivantes dans ce lieu. Je n'avais pas beaucoup parlée à Stefan depuis qu'on c'était retrouvés seuls. Il avait sûrement sentit mon malaise. Je savais que je devais lui parler. Ces dernières semaines, les morts continuaient et à chaque fois des excuses revenaient: règlement de comptes, surdoses, mais le plus souvent on parlait d'une bête sauvage. Enfin que lorsque les corps étaient retrouvés dans la forêt. La mère de Caroline est le shérif de la ville, et la mère de Tyler est le maire de la ville donc ils arrivaient que l'on en discutent tous ensembles. Je récitais alors quelques mots incompréhensibles, avant d'oser demander.

«Tu le sais pas vrai?»

Il me lança un regard septique, puis fronça les sourcils tout en me fixant, comme s'il essayait de lire dans mes pensées. Je tenu son regard et commença à le regarder durement.

«Depuis le jour où Elena m'a parlé de toi. Bennett n'est pas un nom commun.»

Je savais que le nom Bennett n'était pas étranger aux êtres surnaturels,Grams m'en avait parlé. C'était la raison pour laquelle mes parents avaient choisi que je prenne le nom de ma mère. Pour me protéger. Je me reculais alors,ayant un peu peur. Je ne le connaissais pas,ou du moins croyait le connaître un peu. Et en une seconde il se trouva près de moi, mais il ne put s'approcher de trop près car une barrière invisible l'en empêcha.

«-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

- Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en un être dont l'existence dépend de morts humaines.

-Je ne me nourris plus de sang humain Bonnie. Je me nourris seulement de sang d'animaux.

-Et ton frère? Je suppose que c'est aussi un saint et que toutes ces morts sont un pur hasard?

-Ah. Non, je ne suis pas Saint Stefan moi.» Fis une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourna et vit Damon. Je pris un peu panique en voyant son regard qui était beaucoup plus cruelle que celui de son frère. Il me fit froid dans le dos, il avait l'air tellement différent maintenant. Je pouvais voir qu'il était agacé, il devait sûrement détester les sorcières comme nous même les détestions. Je ne m'étais donc pas tromper c'était lui tout ça, toutes ces morts, tous ces innocents, ils avaient des familles, des amis et lui,admettait ses crimes, comme si cela ne représentait rien. Les vampires étaient bel et bien des monstres comme m'avait dit Grams. Ils n'avaient plus d'âmes. Il me regarda, et resta debout les bras croiser.

«-Bonnie, je suis sincère. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Fit Stefan un peu blessé, mais de quoi?

-Je veux que vous quittiez cette ville. C'est tout ce que vous demande, j'épargnerais ta vie pour Elena et celle de ton tueur de frère. Fis-je d'une voix dure qui résonna plus comme un ordre qu'une demande.

-Oh comme c'est gentil, mais j'ai des choses à faire ici tu vois. Et je ne partirais pas avant. Répondis Damon avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Je ne peux pas Bonnie. Fis Stefan, d'un ton désolant.

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi? Je ne vois pas pour qu'elle raison vous êtes revenu ici. Mystic Falls est loin d'être le nid idéal pour vampire. »

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils étaient là, Mystic Falls était plutôt une ville dangereuse pour les vampires, Grams m'avais racontée qu'il y a longtemps les vampires avaient été tous exterminer car leurs existence avait été découverte. Mais l'information qui m'avais le plus étonnée était que ma mère fessait partit avec les parents d'Elena, de Caroline, et Tyler d'un conseil, elle ne savait pas grand chose, ma mère n'en parlait que peu. Le conseil des fondateurs. C'était comme ça qu'on était tous devenuent amis, on y allait gamins et devions ne pas embêter les grands dans leurs affaires, du coup nous jouions tous ensemble, Matt était avec nous parce qu'il était souvent chez Tyler, à cause de l'alcoolisme de sa mère. Sa me paraissait fou, nos parents étaient tous au courant et complotait tout ce temps contre des êtres, comme ceux qui se trouve devant moi.

«-En fait moi je le trouve parfait, petit oiseau. Fit Damon avec un sourire suffisant.

-Je ne peux pas partir parce que j'aime Elena. Me répondis honnêtement Stefan.»

Elena. Ce nom retentis dans ma tête, comme son sourire ces temps-ci et notre conversation. Il fessait son bonheur, ce que plus personne n'arrivait, elle était ma meilleure amie avec Caroline. Elles sont ma famille. C'est alors que des souvenirs me revinrent.

_**Flashback:**_

Elena ne pleurait plus, cela fessait quelques jours qu'elle avait arrêté, mais Caroline et moi restions dormir avec elle, et passer nos journées à ses côtés. On ne se séparait plus, sa tante était aussi présente mais trop bouleversé. La plupart du temps nous regardions des films, fessions des petites promenades mais Elena ne parlait que peu. Et la nuit on l'entendait pleurait, on la prenait dans nos bras. Un soir avec Caroline, nous avions décidé de faire dormir sous le ciel étoilé. On avait tout prévu, des gâteaux, des boissons, les lampes torches, une tente si il fessait trop froid, et des sacs de couchages. Cette journée-là Elena avait passé son temps enfermée dans sa chambre, on n'avait pas insistés pour entrer. Elle descendit, et on se retrouva dans nos sacs de couchages.

«J'ai réfléchis aujourd'hui, et je vous voulais vous remerciez pour tout ce que avez fait pour moi. Je me sens prête pour avancer, il faut que je le fasse pour Jeremy, pour Jenna. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans vous, je sais que je vous l'ais pas montrer mais je vous suis vraiment très reconnaissante.» Elle commença à sangloter, et nous regarda. On avait toutes les larmes aux yeux.» Mais elle continua:

«Vous êtes ma seule famille, vous êtes tellement pour moi. Vous êtes formidables. Vous comptez énormément pour moi, je vous aimes.

-Nous aussi Elena on t'aime et on sera toujours là pour toi.» Fit Caroline, on se fit gros câlins toutes les trois les larmes glissèrent de nos joues. Ce n'était pas que des larmes de tristesse, mais aussi d'espoir, l'espoir qu'un jour elle retrouve le bonheur.

_**Fin Falshback**_

Je pris une longue inspiration, peut être que j'allais le regretter même sûrement. Mais ce n'était pas seulement de moi dont il s'agissait mais aussi d'elle.

«-Qui me dit que tu ne lui feras pas de mal?

-Rien. Tu dois juste me faire confiance. Me répondit-il.

-Oh pitié. Fit Damon en roulant des yeux.

-Très bien. Elena est ma meilleure amie, et je sais qu'elle t'aime, je le ferais pour elle. Mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'un de mes proches, tu peux être sûr que je te tuerais.» Dis-je en ignorant Damon. Avant de continuer: «-Mais ton frère, lui part.

-Je te l'ais déjà dit entêter, je ne partirais pas. Fis l'intéressé.

-Mon frère et moi ne te ferons aucun mal. Ainsi qu'aux personnes de Mystic Falls. Damon partira dès qu'il aura fini ce pourquoi il est venu. N'est-ce pas Damon?

-Ouais. Stefan m'a déjà présenté ses amis les petits lapins de toute façon. Fis Damon avec un sourire narquois.

-D'accord, mais je ne veux pas que ton frère m'approche ainsi que mes amis. Mais je te préviens s'il y a un mort alors je le tuerais. Fis-je en m'adressant à Stefan.

-Pff. Comme si une petite sorcière me faisait peur.»

Je me concentrai sur lui, et lui infligea un anévrisme. Un sort que Grams m'avait appris cela fessais explosé les petites veines de son cerveau. Et qui infligeait une douleur atroce qui met un vampire mal en point et peut même le faire s'évanouir ou le tuer si il est très puissant. Mais je n'étais pas assez expérimenter et forte, et ce n'était mon intention.

«-Arrête ça, petite sorcière. Fit le vampire qui était maintenant à terre en se tenant la tête.

-Je rentre chez moi. J'arrêtais alors la pression que j'exerçais sur le vampire.

-Je te ramène.»

Je n'ai pas parler de tout le chemin, une fois arriver je me précipita à l'intérieur de chez moi. Une fois la porte fermer je me laissa tombée le long de celle-ci. Et quelques larmes se versèrent sur mes joues, des larmes de frustration, de peur. Je ne prenais conscience que maintenant que ma vie avait changer et que plus rien ne serait pareil.


	8. Chapitre 7: Le corbeau

**Chapitre 7: Le corbeau. **

Je me dirigeais en voiture chez Elena, comme prévu on allait passer une soirée toutes les deux. J'avais pris quelques films, un peu de tout, Elena avait fait des gâteaux, je le savais déjà, c'était comme ça à chaque fois depuis qu'on était petites avec Caroline. Elena préparait les gâteaux vu que Caroline et moi, n'étions pas spécialement douées en cuisine. J'apportais les DVD, bien que la plupart du temps je choisissais ceux que Caroline voulait nous montrer, elle connaissait toujours les derniers films géniaux qui passaient. Et elle apportait la manucure, et tous les trucs d'une bonne soirée pyjamas, tranquille entre filles. Mais là Caroline ne pouvait pas venir, Elena et moi ignorions totalement la raison, mais elle nous devrait des explications, ça c'était sûr. Quand je fus devant la porte, j'eus à peine le temps de tendre le bras pour frapper que Jenna sortit. Elle avait l'air pressée.

« -Ha ! Bonjour Bonnie. Désolé, mais je suis en retard quelque part, passe une bonne soirée avec Elena. Elena t'attend.

-Euh. Oui, merci. »

Je me demandais ce qui lui prenais ça me fis rire elle avait l'air dans tous ces états. J'entrais alors et vis Elena qui me fis un grand sourire.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Jenna ? Fis je en montrant la porte d'entrer avec un sourire amusée sur les lèvres.

-Oh, rien. Elle est stressée parce qu'elle a rendez-vous avec le professeur d'Histoire, Mr Salzman. Me fit-elle avec un regard tout aussi amusée de la situation.

-En parlant de rendez-vous, comment c'est passer ton après-midi avec Stefan ? Je sais que vous deviez bosser sur l'exposé.

-Ça c'est bien passer, je ne dirais pas qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais ça va.

-Tu verras avec le temps je suis sûre que tu vas finir par l'adorer. »

Je roulais des yeux à la remarque d'Elena. Je n'avais pas totalement finis avec Stefan, j'étais quelqu'un qui accordait peu facilement ma confiance et encore moins à des vampires bien que les morts avaient arrêtés, et qu'Elena était heureuse. Et puis, une partie de moi était curieuse, je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de choses sur les vampires, avec Grams je parlais seulement de magie, et je ne l'avais pas encore mis au courant de mon accord avec les Salvatore. La soirée défila, je vis alors un collier autour du cou d'Elena celle-ci m'a dit que c'était un présent de Stefan. Une fois que nous étions installées dans son lit sous les couvertures chaudes, on commença a fermé les yeux.

« -Bonnie ? Tu dors ?

-Non, Elena. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux qu'on parle ?

-En fait il y a un truc que je veux te dire depuis quelques semaines mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de t'en parler.

-Tu me fais peur. Tout va bien Elena ? C'est Stefan ?

-Non, non. Tout va bien Stefan est génial. C'est autre chose, en fait Jenna m'a fait part de quelque chose, que mes parents m'ont cachés.

Je la regardais encore inquiète, mais un peu soulagée que cela n'est rien à voir avec Stefan. Je lui fis signe de la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

-J'ai été adoptée Bonnie. Me fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh, Elena je suis désolée. » Fis-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

Je ne m'étais pas imaginée une seule seconde que mon amie allait m'annoncer ça. C'était fou. Je ne cherchas pas longtemps d'explications mais me contenta de réconforter Elena, du mieux que je pus. Elle me confia alors toutes ses inquiétudes mais aussi l'espoir de pouvoir rencontrer ses parents, bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment la force de le faire, elle avait pourtant essayé mais elle ne connaissait que le prénom de sa mère : Isobel. C'était évidemment trop peu d'informations, et le chérif Forbes n'autorisait pas l'accès aux archives. C'était déjà impossible. On s'endormit alors de fatigue, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quand je fus chez moi, je cherchais dans les grimoires et vis un sort de localisation, mais il me fallait un objet de la personne rechercher, et malheureusement Elena n'avait aucune affaire d'elle, cela marchais aussi avec le sang grâce à l'ADN. Enfin ces trucs de sorcières me seraient utiles pour autre chose que de me protéger des vampires. J'allais à présent en cours, je croisais Elena qui était déjà avec Caroline.

« -Alors il c'est passer quoi hier ? Tu n'es pas venu.

-Oh, je me suis disputée avec ma mère. Tu sais comment elle est. Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous vous êtes amusées ?

-Ouais. » Fis-je avec un petit sourire, avant de vite la perdre en voyant Damon se diriger vers nous avec un grand sourire.

« -Salut les filles !

-Salut Damon, tu es venu voir ton frère ? Fit Caroline avec un petit sourire.

-Non, en fait je suis venue voir Bonnie. Répondit-il à mon plus grand malheur.

-Ouais, mais moi je n'ai pas...

-On vous laisse. Me coupa Caroline avant de prendre vite le bras d'Elena et de partir en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je soufflais alors.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Fis je froidement voulant en finir le plus vite possible.

-J'aurais besoin d'un service.

-Va te faire voir. »

C'est alors que Stefan vint à mon secours. Les filles avaient dut le prévenir.

« -Damon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fit l'arrivant en regardant durement son frère.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je discute avec une amie. Répondit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

- On n'est pas amis. Fis-je d'un ton sec.

-Oh ! Tu me brise le cœur ! Bon je vous laisse, on en reparlera petite sorcière. » Répondit-il avant de partir.

Je profitais de la présence de Stefan et me décida à lui parler, je ne pourrais l'éviter éternellement, contrairement à son frère. On était dans le même lycée, il sympathisait avec mes amis et sortait avec ma meilleure amie.

« -Ça va ? Dit-il en me regardant inquiet.

-Ouais. Au fait je voulais te parler pour en savoir plus, sur, heu toi et ton frère. Fis-je un peu gênée.

-Bien sûr, viens je vais t'amener quelque part. »

Je hochais la tête, après tout s'il avait voulu me tuer il l'aurait fait avant, quand il en avait l'occasion. Comme le soir du passage de la comète, le lendemain de ma petite soirée pyjamas avec Elena, ou bien même n'importe quand, il avait des tonnes d'occasions, au lieu de cela il me souriait à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient. Je montais dans sa voiture et vit qu'il me conduisait près de la forêt. Je le suivi jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe dans des ruines, il y avait des pierres quelques statues. Je me retournais vers lui, et commença alors à me raconter son histoire :

« - Je suis née ici, avec Damon. Nous avons rencontré en 1864, Katherine, un vampire, nous en sommes tous les deux tombés amoureux. Mais elle se jouait de nous, un jour mon père qui faisait partit d'un conseil connaissant l'existence des vampires c'est rendu compte de sa vrai nature.

-Le conseil des fondateurs. Fis-je en réfléchissant.

-Mon frère et moi nous sommes opposés à lui, et cela ne s'est pas bien terminé. Nous sommes devenus vampires, et Katherine a disparu. Sa servante Emily était une sorcière et elle l'aurait aidé à s'en sortir.

-Emily, Emily Bennett ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'as dit la dernière fois que tu ne te nourrissais que de sang d'animaux. Mais les vampires peuvent hypnotiser les humains.

-Mon régime inclut des conséquences, je suis plus facilement affaibli, je guéris moins rapidement, et je ne peux plus hypnotisé.

-Le collier que tu as offert à Elena, tu as mis de la veine de vénus dedans, pas vraie ?

-Oui, je voulais qu'elle soit protégée au cas où. »

Je connaissais déjà le pouvoir de la veine de vénus. Grams m'en avait parlée, mais aussi de la verveine. Je prenais d'ailleurs du thé de verveine, mais étant une sorcière je ne pouvais être hypnotisée ce qui me rassurait. A ce moment je n'avais plus peur de lui, et commençais même à pouvoir lui faire confiance. Je savais maintenant que je pouvais au moins lui faire confiance pour ne pas blesser Elena ou mes amis. Bien sûr, pour son frère cela allait être différent. Quand il me ramena devant chez moi, j'ouvris la porte de la voiture mais avant de la fermer, je lui dis une dernière chose :

« -C'est étrange je n'ai pas vu ton « oncle », quand je suis venu chez toi.

-Oui, il est partit. Il avait des affaires à régler. » Me dit-il le regard triste.

Je n'insistais pas, et me dirigeas vers ma maison. Mais quand je fus sur le porche, je remarquais un oiseau qui était sur la branche d'un cerisier de mon jardin. Il avait les yeux bleus, comme celui que j'avais vu pendant les vacances avec mon père.

_**Flashback :**_

J'étais encore dans la forêt , il n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de m'amener dans un lieux perdu au milieu de nulle part, sans réseaux, je ne pouvais même pas prendre des nouvelles de Caroline et Elena, tout ce que j'avais comme seul distraction était cette forêt, et mon appareil photo. Mon père était parti faire je ne sais quoi. Encore une fois. En ce moment j'essayais de ne pas penser à ce dont m'avaient parlé Grams. J'étais décidée à prendre de belles photos, pour les montrer aux filles. Je commençais à prendre des photos de tout, il faut dire que c'était magnifique comme paysage. Je comptais me rendre jusqu'au petit fleuve, pour avoir de nouveaux clichés, sur le chemin je vis alors ce beau corbeau, mais n'y fis pas vraiment attention, il y en avait pleins dans cette forêt. J'arrivais alors près de la rivière et vis le corbeau se posé sur un rocher, je le pris alors en photo et remarqua à travers l'objectif ses yeux bleus. C'était plutôt étrange je n'en avais jamais vu de pareil, de plus il semblait plus robuste que les autres. Je posais alors mon sac et mon appareil pour admirer la vue. Je m'agenouillais près de la rivière, c'était vraiment magnifique il fallait absolument que je la prenne en photo, c'est alors que je me levais, mais un peu trop rapidement, je glissais alors et ma tête percuta les roches qui se tenait derrière moi. Je sentis alors un liquide qui coulais le long de ma tête, et fus prise d'une envie de dormir, je vis une silhouette flou au-dessus de moi, avec ses yeux. Je perdis alors connaissance et quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais dans ma chambre, sur mon lit. Je me levis et vis mon père dans le salon, il se retourna.

« -Ah tu es réveillé !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu as pris un coup sur la tête, tu t'es évanouis, je t'ai retrouvé et ramené à la maison. Mais ce qui importe c'est que tu ailles bien. »

Je me contentais de cette réponse, et vis mon sac et mon appareil sur la table, je ne me posais pas de question. Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeas dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais et fis couler l'eau. Quand je rentrais sous la douche, je vis l'eau devenir un peu rouge, je l'arrêtai, et toucha mes chevaux je sentis du sang sec. Alors que tout me revins : la forêt, le corbeau, la rivière, la chute, et... Ces yeux bleus. Je regardais l'heure et remarqua que 1 heure c'était passé depuis mon départ, j'avais dus passer environ 30 minutes pour aller jusqu'à la rivière, mon père était partit en voiture et la ville était assez loin, comment avait-il put me trouver et me ramener en si peu de temps ? C'était impossible, j'étais en train de perdre mon sang, j'avais une hémorragie. Mon père aurait dû m'amener à l'hôpital, de plus je n'avais aucune cicatrice, rien. Je finis de me changer et pris mon appareil photo, et regarda les photos, celle du corbeau avait disparu. Après cela, je ne suis pas retournée à la rivière sous ordre de mon père, mais j'allais à la forêt en espérant revoir cet oiseau aussi effrayant que rassurant. Parfois il était là mais ne s'approchais pas d'aussi près que la dernière fois. Je l'avais pris plusieurs fois en photos, comme intriguée par lui. Mais une semaine avant mon départ je ne le voyais plus mais sentait une présence, quand je me rendais dans la forêt. Des petits vents froids se fessait dans mon dos mais lorsque je me retournais, rien.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Et maintenant il était là. J'aurais pu le reconnaître entre mille, je fis un bref sourire, et rentra. Je montais dans ma chambre et vis les livres encore ouverts et des bougies sortit, elles étaient restées de la veille. Je m'assis sur le lit et souffla, j'avais espéré que Stefan puisse m'aidée avec cette histoire. Mais il ne pouvait pas hypnotiser les humains ce qui changeait tout. Il fallait que je trouve un autre moyen. Je réfléchis alors mais ne trouva pas. C'est alors qu'une idée folle me vins à l'esprit. Damon


	9. Chapitre 8: Damon

**Chapitre 8: Damon.**

Damon ne se nourrissait que depuis peu de sang différent, il pourrait sûrement hypnotiser le shérif pour obtenir des infos sur la mère d'Elena, ce qui pourrai peut être nous aidés à la trouver. Je détestais l'idée d'aller lui demander de l'aide mais il le fallait. J'eus à peine le temps de lever ma main pour frapper à la grande porte en chêne que quelqu'un l'ouvrit, avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« -Oh mais regarder qui voilà. La petite sorcière.

-Je suis venue pour te proposer un marcher.

-Entre. Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- J'accepte de te rendre service, si tu m'en rends un en retour. » Fis-je en fessant allusion à notre dernière conversation.

Un sourire sur ses lèvres apparut mais s'effaça vite.

« -Stefan, arrive. Pas un mot, je passerais chez toi ce soir. » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de partir à vitesse vampirique.

Alors que je vis Stefan arriver avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« -Bonnie ! »

Je lui rendis son sourire. Avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils.

« -Damon ne t'a pas embêter j'espère.

-Non, non. Je viens d'arriver, et il est parti juste après m'avoir ouvert la porte.

-Tant mieux. Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. »

On prit alors sa voiture, et il commença à conduire. Leur relation entre frère était plutôt étrange, ils avaient l'air si distant entre eux, pourtant ils sont toujours ensemble alors qu'ils peuvent vivre où ils veulent. Je sortis de mes pensé quand je me rendis compte que le moteur venait d'être arrêté. Stefan m'amena jusqu'à une maison, si on pouvait encore appeler ça une maison. Ce qui était étonnant c'est que j'arrivais faire confiance à Stefan même si au fond de moi, je doutais un peu. On était tous les deux dans une partie de la forêt dont je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir déjà vue. Le vent était doux, et soufflait dans mes cheveux. Je me tournai vers lui, intriguer il ne m'avait pas expliqué où il m'amenait. On arriva devant la porte, il me regarda alors que j'allais ouvrir pour que l'on entre.

« -Je voulais te montrer ça, je me suis dit que ça te plairais surement. Entre, tu verras. Moi je ne peux pas. »

Je me demandais à quoi m'attendre. Et puis comment il ne pouvait pas entrer ? Je sais qu'il faut être invité à entrer, mais à mon avis ce lieux n'a plus de propriétaire depuis longtemps. Sous mes pas le plancher grinçait, la porte se claqua me fessant sursauté de surprise. De vieux rente de bougies ce mirent à s'allumer de partout, je sentais comme une présence, pourtant tout autour de moi était vide. Je fermai mes yeux, lorsque je sentis alors une aura de puissance autour de moi, des tas de chuchotements venaient à moi. Et je sus que ces voix provenaient d'esprits de sorcières. Des sorcières Bennett, mes ancêtres. Un sourire était à présent sur mes lèvres, et je sentis toute cette puissance rentré en moi. C'était assez impressionnant. Elle me donnait leurs magies. Je rouvris mes yeux, et partis le sourire aux lèvres de la demeure. Je vis Stefan debout, qui attendait.

«-C'était..whoa. Merci Stefan.

-Je savais que ça te plairais.» me dit-il avec un sourire. Il était un vampire, mais à cet instant je ne le voyais pas comme ça. Il était quelqu'un de bien, un ami?

On commença à se diriger vers les bois pour reprendre la voiture et partir.

«-Comment tu as su?

-Emily, la sorcière que j'ai connue a été brûlé dans cette maison, tout comme tes autres ancêtres malheureusement. Mon père fessait partit des responsables de sa mort en faisant partit de se conseille.

-Donc, tu l'as beaucoup connue.

-Emily est celle qui s'est occupé de Damon et moi, quand nous avons tourné. Elle et son frère nous ont évité la mort en nous récupérant sur la route où nous avions été tués. Elle a veillé sur nous jusqu'à notre réveille. C'est aussi elle qui nous a créé nos bagues de jour. Elle a fait cela sous l'ordre de Katherine, elle ne souhaitait pas notre mutation.

-Attend. Emily était sous les ordres du vampire qui vous a transformé?

-Ouais, à l'époque c'était très courent. Les sorcières se fessaient très discrètes, et beaucoup d'entre elles étaient aux services de vampires. Katherine protégeait son identité en échange.

-Mais quand Katherine a été découverte. Que s'est-il passer pour elle? Fis-je intéressé en entrant dans la voiture, que Stefan ne tarda pas à démarrer.

-Ils se sont vite posé des questions, ils savaient que seul une sorcière pouvait être dernière le fait qu'elle vivait en plein jour. Alors elle a été arrêté quelque jours après, et la suite tu la connais.

-Ils l'ont brûlés vive. Fis je un peu choqué, c'était une mort très cruelle. Pourtant les sorcières sont aux services de la nature et de l'équilibre. Pourquoi les tués?

-Certaines sorcières se sont tournés vers de la magie noire. Et les sorcières sont des êtres puissants, ce qui leurs fessaient peur.»

On arriva devant ma maison, et il s'arrêta.

«-Ils n'ont pas tués ses enfants? Fis-je. Si j'étais sa descendante alors ces enfants avaient dus survivre.

-Damon les a sauvés.

-Pourquoi?» Fis-je étonné.

Il a simplement haussé les épaules. Étrange Je le remerciai une dernière fois, et sortit de la voiture. Elle se dirigea, vers la porte, et entendus la voiture partir au loin. Quand elle sentit un petit vent derrière elle qui lui semblait si familier, elle se retourna et vis Damon. Elle souffla légèrement, et entra chez elle laissant la porte ouverte, et vit qu'il patientait. Mais il se trompait lourdement s'il pensait qu'elle allait le faire entrer.

«-Je prends mes affaires et on va au Grill.» Fis-je n'attendant aucune réponse, et montant les escaliers, pour les dévalé quelques minutes plus tard, avec à la main un livres et des papiers. Il attendait toujours visiblement agacé.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arrivés au Grill, on s'installa à une table. Il commanda un verre d'alcool, et il me fit un sourire.

«-Alors que puis-je pour toi?

-J'ai besoin de trouvé quelqu'un, pour ça j'ai besoin d'accédé aux archives de Mystic Falls, qui sont bien évidement interdite au public. Et étant donné que tu es le seul vampire que je connaisse qui peut hypnotisé..

-Je vois. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant.

-Et toi? Que veux-tu?

-Je dois retrouver un vampire, et pour ça il faudrait que tu fasses un de tes petits tours.

-Très bien, tu m'aide et ensuite je t'aide.

-Hein, hein. Tu vois ça fait longtemps que je suis ici, et je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, les sorcières. Me chuchota-t-il avec un ton dur, en se rapprochent de moi.

-Sentiments partagés.» Répondis-je sur le même ton, en me rapprochant pour lui montrer qu'il ne m'intimidait pas le moins du monde. Avant que l'on soit interrompue, par Caroline et Tyler.

«-Hey Bonnie! me fit cette dernière toute souriante, tandis que Damon et moi reculions dans le fond de nos sièges.

-Hey Care. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-On c'est croisé tout à l'heure alors je l'ais invité à faire une partie de billard. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous? Demanda gentiment Tyler.

-Euh, n.. Je n'eus pas le temps de finir que l'on me coupa:

-Bien sûr! Je serais ravi de faire connaissance avec les amis de Bonnie. Dit-il en me regardant un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Cool, on y va alors.» Fit Caroline en me prenant par le fis alors mené de force à la table. Suivis de Tyler et Damon.

Je ne pouvais pas avoir plus de chance qu'en ce moment. Un vampire que je déteste devait passer une partie de billard avec mes amis, qu'il ne voyait que comme ses prochains repas. Sans oublié que Caroline croyait que j'avais le béguin pour ce même personnage. Bon, la seule chose de bien dans cette histoire était qu'il allait m'aidé à trouver la mère d'Elena.

On commença alors une partie, Caroline était avec Tyler, et moi bien sûr avec Damon. Ce qui était loin de me plaire. J'étais évidement nulle contrairement à Damon qui lui n'avait aucune difficulté. Au bout d'un quart d'heure Tyler se proposa pour aller chercher des boissons, et insista Damon à l'accompagné pour l'aidé à portée les commandes. Damon fit un sourire sarcastique avant de suivre Tyler. Caroline se précipita alors sur moi.

«-Dis donc tu m'en cache des choses.

-Quoi? Fis-je hébété.

-Ton rendez-vous avec Damon.

-Quoi? Non, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous.

-C'est ça. Va faire croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Deux personnes qui boivent un verre ensemble en ce fessant des messe basse. T'appelle ça comment toi?

-Euh...

-Voilà. J'ai raison. Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Ben il te plait?

-Je t'ais déjà dis que je n'étais pas intéressé.

-Bien sûr. Donc ça ne te dérange pas si je l'invite à boire un verre avec moi demain?

-Non, enfin si ça me dérange.

-Tu vois.» fit-elle terminant cette conversation, vu que les garçons était à deux pas de la tables, elle se dirigea vers eux et pris un verre de la main de Tyler en le remerciant. Tandis que Damon se dirigea vers moi avec un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

«-Tiens ta boisson.

Je sortis alors un billet de ma poche pour le remboursé. Quand il me fit un geste de la main pour m'arrêter.

-Non, c'est bon. Qui saurais-je pour faire payer la boisson de mon rendez-vous.» Dit-il avec un grand sourire, avant de reprendre sa queue pour jouer.

Il avait le culot d'écouté notre conversation, j'en revenais pas. On continua de joué, et la partie se finit à mon plus grand soulagement.

«-Il faudra qu'on remette ça, c'était sympas.» Fit Caroline avant de partir avec Tyler pour qu'il la ramène chez elle. Elle me fis un clin d'œil et partie. Tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie du bar.

«-Alors je suppose tu vas d'abord m'aidé. me dit-il fière de lui.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix?

-Non, pas vraiment.» me répondit-il avant de disparaître.

Je soufflais en entrant dans ma voiture. Un quart d'heure après je me trouvais chez moi, et alors que je posais mes affaires, mon portable se mit à sonner. Je vis un numéro inconnu, hésita puis décrocha.

«-Allo?

-C'est encore moi, petite sorcière. Etant donné que tu refuses de m'inviter chez toi. On se voit demain au manoir, Saint Stefan va passer sa journée avec Elena, donc on sera tranquille.

-D'accord. Et je peux savoir comment tu as eu mon numéro?

-Caroline me l'a donné tout à l'heure. On dirait qu'elle croit que tu as le béguin pour moi. Je trouve assez drôle, pas toi? répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

-Hilarant.» Fis-je ironiquement. Je soufflai une nouvelle fois.

Je regardai par la fenêtre le jardin, que j'avais tant aimé autrefois. Ça me paraissait tellement loin maintenant. Et alors que je m'avançais peu à peu de la porte m'y menant. Je le regardai longuement avec hésitation puis ouvrit finalement la porte et me glissa à l'extérieur.

Je contemplais le paysage qui s'offrait à moi, qui avait été abandonné avec le départ de ma mère à l'hôpital. Je me souviens l'amour qu'elle portait à ses fleurs, à ce cerisier. Elle et moi passions souvent du temps ensemble ici, elle m'apprenait le nom des plantes. On y passait nos weekends, il y avait une petite balançoire sur le grand chêne, où je me balançais souvent dessus en regardant le ciel et en écoutant le chant des oiseaux. Et puis le jour où elle a disparu cet endroit ma parus tellement triste, pourtant je l'aimais, j'aimais passer du temps avec elle ici. Je ne m'en passais pas, mais j'ai arrêté d'y allez. Le paysage, les plantes tout semblais partit, partit avec elle.

_**Flashback:**_

Alors que je passais mes journées à la maison, dans mon pyjama, à ne pas bouger et à pleurer une fois seule. Je voyais les personnes défilé chez moi, tous pleurais, la maison était remplis de tas de plats qui finissait à la poubelle, je ne mangeais plus. Je n'en avais plus envie. Papa, lui était souvent partit je ne sais où. Il s'éloignait je le voyais. Je voyais Grams parfois, de plus en plus. Mais elle aussi était triste, papa et elle ne se sont jamais bien entendus. Je suis sorti, étouffant à l'intérieur. Mes petits pieds s'enfonçaient dans l'herbe qui recouvrait mes mollets. Une larme puis deux, et les autres suivirent hors de mes yeux, pour se laissé tomber sur l'herbe fraiche. Je m'assis alors le long du cerisier comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire, sur je me mis à chantonné.

«La petite biche, ce sera toi si tu veux. Le loup, on s'en fiche. Contre lui, nous serons deux."

Ma voix se brisa, elle devenait faible. J'étais seule, mon monde s'était perdu. J'étais perdu, c'était elle mon repère. ça avait toujours été eux deux. Mais maman n'était plus là et papa n'arrivait pas à être là pour moi. Il était lui-même perdu dans son chagrin. Tout ce que je voulais c'était être avec elle, dans ses bras. Je voulais sentir son odeur une dernière fois, pour pouvoir ne jamais l'oublié, retenir le moindre de ses traits de son visage. Mais papa avait jeté ses affaires, il ne restait que les photos et je n'y avais pas accès. Tout ça lui fessait trop de mal, alors il me refusait d'y touché. Mais moi, il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait me faire du bien, la voir: sourire, être heureuse avec nous. Comme on l'était il y a quelques mois encore.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Je fermai les yeux et sentis ma puissance. Je me concentrai longuement sur une image. Un vent froid se fit sentir et quand je rouvris les yeux, les fleurs étaient toutes redevinrent belles, et fleuris. Toute la végétation était de nouveau comme avant, l'herbe était verte, et le cerisier n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Je souris, et une larme glissa le long de la joue. Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis le croassement du corbeau, qui était perché sur le cerisier. Je soufflai de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était que lui.

«-Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» Sortis-je en sachant très bien que ce n'étais qu'un oiseau et que oui je n'aurais aucune réponse mais c'était devenus automatique avec le temps.

_**Flashback:**_

Alors que j'étais toujours assise dans l'herbe un oiseau se posa près de moi. Il était un peu effrayant, mais je m'en fichais. Je me sentais trop seule, et trop faible depuis que j'arrêtais de manger, pour trouver la force de le faire partir. Il ne bougeait pas, pour un oiseau il n'avait pas peur des humains. Il était assez proche et relevait sa tête fièrement. Je le regardais les yeux dans le vague.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Fis-je doucement. Tous les oiseaux était partit migré.

L'oiseau me regarda de ces yeux bleus. Et se contenta de partir. Je soufflai alors de fatigue et de déception. Je me redressa un peu, quand je vis près de moi, un bout de tissu gris, et remarque que l'oiseau était revenu. Il était posé un peu plus loin que tout à l'heure. Je regardai le morceau un long moment, ne sachant pas d'où il venait, il n'était pas là il y avait à peine 2 minutes. C'est alors que le frôla hésitante et puis le pris finalement. Je n'en revenais pas, je pensais que toute les affaires de maman avait été jeté. Je le pris dans mes bras et enfouis mon visage dans le tissus, pour sentir son odeur qui y était toujours imprégné. Des larmes glissèrent dessus, je relevai la tête et le corbeau avait de nouveau disparus. Un sourire vint se posé sur mes lèvres et un faible «Merci» se fit entendre.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Je le regardai un long moment, il avait une manie d'être là à chaque fois.


	10. Chapitre 9: Le deal

**Chapitre 9: **

Je venais de finir de me préparer et de faire le petit déjeuner, je devais manger avec la journée que j'allais avoir. Programme très simple: je vais voir le psychopathe lui faire son sort, ensuite il va m'aider à avoir accès aux dossiers sur la mère d'Elena, et enfin je partirais à sa recherche avec elle. C'était parfait, il suffisait juste que je passe un minimum de temps possible avec Damon.

"-Caroline pour la unième fois, je suis pas intéressée, par cet abruti. Dis-je le téléphone en main, tandis que je me versais un jus de fruit.

-Je suis Caroline Forbes, ta meilleure amie on ne me trompe pas.

-Bon, et toi? Tu fais quoi de ta journée à part me harceler? Répondis-je voulant changer de sujet.

-Je vais faire un tour, passer voir Tyler.

-Oh. Fis-je hébété.

-Il a rompu avec Vicky Donovan. Pour mon plus grand bonheur.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Vicky, mais tu n'exagères pas un peu? Fis-je avec un ton amusée.

-Tu savais qu'elle avait couché avec le frère d'Elena?! Répondit-elle d'un air choqué.

-C'est peut-être que des ragots. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Fit-elle septique.

-Et puis pourquoi tu veux voir Tyler? Il n'aimait pas Vicky de toute façon.

-Ouais, mais c'est mon ami, et Matt ne peut pas vraiment être auprès de lui étant donné que c'est sa sœur, Elena va passer sa journée dans les bras du beau et mystérieux Stefan, pendant que toi tu va voir le beau et ténébreux Damon."

Pourquoi avais-je dit à Caroline que j'allais au manoir? Ah oui, parce qu'elle m'avait tiré les vers du nez, en me harcelant. Ça c'est une amie.

"-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est juste pour quelques bricoles. Je ne sors pas avec lui. Et je l'aime encore moins. Finis-je d'un ton sombre.

-Très bien, très bien. Je te laisse Bon. Bisous.

-Bisous Care."

Je raccrochais et finissais d'engloutir mon pain en chocolat pour me rendre au manoir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cela fessais vingt minutes que j'étais arrivée j'avais eu le temps de tout mettre en place comme le grimoire me l'indiquais. C'était moins compliqué que ce que je pensais, enfin le plus dur était à venir. J'étais assise au centre d'un cercle de bougies, avec un vieux pot en face de moi. J'attendais patiemment la dernière chose qu'il me fallait pour vite en terminé avec cette histoire.

"-Tiens, j'ai eus du mal à trouver mais heureusement pour moi. Stefan est un grand sentimentale. Dit-il en me tendant un collier que je pris et regarda de plus près, il avait l'air d'être assez vieux, un peu comme ceux que l'on voit dans les films, que portent les grandes dames de la cour du roi. Mais quels âges avaient-ils?

-Dit le frère qui cherche son ex partout. Répondis-je sarcastiquement, sans pouvoir m'en empêchée.

-J'ai des comptes à réglés. Dit-il, froidement avec un petit sourire forcé, en croissant ces bras en face de moi.

-Bien sûr. Fis-je plus bas, tout en sachant qu'il m'entendrait.

-Si je ne savais pas que tu me déteste, je penserais que tu es jalouse. Dit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Je levais juste les yeux au ciel, avant de jeté dans le pot le collier. Je fermais les yeux et commença à me concentrer, je sentais le regard fixe de Damon sur moi ce qui me perturba un peu avant de me reprendre. Tout d'un coup des flashes me vint, tout allaient très vite et s'emmêlais, j'essayais de plus me concentrer pour obtenir des informations précises. Il lui fallait l'endroit précis et plus j'essayais de contrôlée plus je sentais mon corps s'affaiblir. Je cru entendre une voix m'appelée mais je continuais quand même. Puis m'effondra.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quand je fis réveiller, je m'aperçus que j'étais toujours dans le salon des Salvatore. Mais cette fois, allongé sur le canapé. Et je vis deux yeux se poser sur moi.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Fis-je en me relevant, un peu pour m'asseoir.

-Tu as trop forcé sur tes pouvoirs, ton corps à lâcher. Heureusement pour toi, je t'ais rattraper avant que ta tête ne heurte le carrelage. Dit-il, le regard sérieux.

-Merci, je suppose."

Il haussa les épaules, je repris alors la parole:

"-J'ai eus le temps de voir où elle était. C'était flou au début, mais elle est à Chicago, dans un hôtel. Je ne sais pas exactement lequel mais il est proche du Millénium Park, le numéro de chambre est 128. Il est plutôt riche c'est tout ce que je sais.

-Bon, eh bien. On est parti." Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je me levais d'un bon.

"Quoi?! Hors de question que je vienne avec toi. Je devais juste la localisée, tu te débrouille tout seul pour le reste.

Il se retourna et en deux secondes, il était en face de moi.

-Non, on est deux là-dedans. En plus, si tu veux que je t'aide pour trouver je ne sais qui alors tu m'aides jusqu'au bout." Répondit-il avec un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres.

Je m'empêchais de grogner, tellement cette situation m'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait le pouvoir, je dépendais de son bon vouloir, ce qui était très frustrant. "Rappelle-toi Bonnie, tu fais ça pour Elena." me répétais-je pour ne pas infligée un anévrisme au vampire.

"-Très bien, et mes cours? C'est le début de l'année, je ne peux pas sécher les cours comme ça.

-Je n'aurais qu'à hypnotisé une personne de ta classe qui prendra tes cours. Et puis on n'en a pas pour si longtemps.

-D'accord, mais je ne pense pas que ton frère sera d'accord pour que tu m'embarque comme ça.

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on parte au plus tôt. Dit-il en se penchant vers moi, avec un petit sourire.

Avais-je vraiment le choix? Non.

-Très bien. Je vais appeler Elena et Caroline pour ne pas qu'elles s'inquiètent. Fis-je en me dirigeant vers mon sac, je pris mon téléphone et commença à appeler Elena,et vis que Damon n'était plus là.

"Bonjour c'est Elena. Laissez un message après le bip."

"Euh. Elena, c'est Bonnie. Je voulais juste te dire que je vais passer quelques jours chez Grams, donc ne t'inquiètes pas si je ne suis pas là. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps. Deux- trois jours au maximum. Je te laisse, bisous à toi et à Caroline. Faîtes pas de bêtises."

Je raccrochais et rangeais mon portable dans ma poche de jeans. Je me tournais et pris peur en tomba collée à Damon.

"-Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça. Dis-je agacée.

Il me fit un sourire mesquin voyant que cela me gênais.

-C'est bon pour tes devoirs. Maintenant on peut y aller."

Je soufflai et pris mon petit sac, et passa devant Damon pour atteindre un cabriolet bleu clair. Je regardais autour de moi, puis vis que quelque chose clochait je fouillai alors dans mon sac.

"-C'est ça que tu cherches? me dit Damon en me montrant devant le nez mes clés de voitures, que je lui pris des mains.

-Tu la mise où?

-Je l'ais laissé sur un parking, t'inquiètes pas personne va y touché."

Il y avait intérêt que ma voiture survive d'ici mon retour, c'était un des seuls cadeaux de mon père, j'y tiens. J'arrivais alors devant la portière de la voiture et m'arrêta. Non, je ne voulais pas y aller. Perdre mon temps, dans une ville inconnu avec un vampire inconnu. Je voulais partir en courant, Grams m'a dit de ne pas me mêler des affaires des vampires. Mais il fallait que je sois honnête avec moi-même, j'étais déjà un peu amie avec Stefan, qui est le petit copain de ma meilleure amie. Je vivais dans la même ville que ce psychopathe de vampire. Je ne peux pas ne pas m'en mêlé. Ils vivent dans la même ville que Caroline, Matt, Tyler, je ne peux pas juste ignorer leurs présences, il fallait que je protège mes amis. Oui, c'est ça. Je vais monter dans cette voiture et ne pas fuir, pour eux. Je grimpais dans la voiture lorsque Damon, démarra puis tourna la tête vers moi, avec un sourire en coin.

"-C'est parti."


	11. Chapitre 10: Lucie

**Chapitre 10 :**

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'on était partit, et plus le temps passait, plus je me demandais ce que je faisais ici. Dans cette voiture à mourir d'ennuis, avec un psychopathe comme conducteur. Enfin, ce qui était bien c'est qu'au moins il y avait la radio avec la musique, et que Damon ne s'était pas encore arrêté pour assouvir ses besoins de vampire. Je me perdis dans mes pensées quand mon portable sonna, et indiquait Elena. Je décrocha aussi tôt.

« -Elena?

-Bonnie!Tu es où?

-Je suis chez Grams là. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu mais ça s'est fait à la dernière minute.

-D'accord mais ne me laisse plus de message comme sa, j'ai eu peur.

-Tout va bien Elena.

-J'ai prévenue Caroline, et elle m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument que tu sois là pour la fête qu'elle organise avec le lycée.

-J'y serais qu'elle s'inquiète pas.

-Très bien. Bisous Bonnie, et passe le bonjour à Grams de ma part.

-Oui, t'inquiètes pas. Je lui dirais. Bisous à toi aussi. »

Je raccrocha et vit Damon lever les yeux au ciel.

« -Quoi ?

-Oh rien. On va bientôt s'arrêter. Tu dois avoir faim non ?

-Oui. »

Je le vit descendre la voiture vers un petit bar, qui ressemble à celui du Grills. Je le suivis à contre cœur, mais il avait raison j'avais faim. Je pris un sandwich alors qu'il pris plusieurs verres d'alcool fort. Je fronça les sourcils en regardant sa boisson.

« -Quoi ?

-Il est assez tôt pour boire.

-Regardez qui juge encore. Je bois quand je veux et au cas ou tu ne saurais pas, cette boisson m'aide à contenir une soif encore plus grande. »

Je fis un signe de dégoût, et on repartit aussi vite que l'on était arriver mais cela m'arrangeais, plus on se dépêchais de trouver cette fille, et plus vite je me débarrassais de lui.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On arriva enfin à destination, et je vis la ville dans toute sa splendeur et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir visiter. Il était déjà tard et il y avait un bon nombre d'hôtels à voir. Toutefois si elle se trouvait encore là. Ce que j'espérais car le sort que j'avais fais m'avais assez épuiser et je ne pensais pas avoir le courage d'en refaire un avant quelques jours.

On commença les recherches qui me parut longue et mortellement ennuyeuse. Bien que Damon lui était déterminé. Alors que l'on entra dans un nouvel hôtel de luxe. Il commença comme à chaque fois à hypnotisé le réceptionniste, et lui demanda le nom du propriétaire de la chambre et un double des clés. Puis on monta les étages et frappa à la porte, ce fut une jeune femme qui nous répondit et je sentis une espèce d'aura étrange alors que celle-ci nous dévisageais elle voulu refermer la porte mais Damon l'en empêcha et entra dans la suite, et je le suivis. Je vis Damon se plié à genou, tandis que celle-ci avait le regard fixé sur lui.

Je me mis aux cotés de Damon étonné de cette réaction. Cette femme était une sorcière, et curieusement je ne la sentais pas dangereuse au contraire, je pouvais même sentir une confiance en elle inexplicable.

« -Arrêté s'il vous plaît. On ne vous veut pas de mal. On cherche juste quelqu'un.

-Je sais qui vous chercher, mais elle ne veut pas le voir. »

Bonnie fis un pas en avant et se retrouva en face de cette jeune femme qui fessait bien une tête de plus qu'elle.

«-S'il vous plaît, laissez le. »

La jeune métisse relâcha doucement son emprise, et la respiration de Damon reprit peu à peu bien qu'il fut toujours au sol.

« -Il veut juste lui parler. Dites nous où elle se trouve et elle n'en saura rien. »

La sorcière réfléchit quelques minutes, puis décida de me faire confiance et donna le lieu, auquel Damon se rendit sans perdre de temps.

« -Merci. Soufflais-je doucement, heureuse de voir le bout de cette interminable soirée. Il était 2 heure du matin. Mais malgré l'heure tardive une question me trottait en tête. Est que on se connaît ?

-Pas vraiment, mais on est de la même famille. Tu est Bonnie Bennett n'est ce pas ? »

J'hocha la tête doucement intimidé par cette femme qui avait l'air d'en connaître beaucoup plus que moi. Par la suite elle m'expliqua nos liens familiaux, et comment elle en était arriver à servir un vampire, pour une dette. Et me demanda par la même occasion comment je m'étais retrouver ici, je lui expliqua l'accord que j'avais passer avec Damon. Elle me conseilla de retourner voir « mon vampire » car il n'était pas en sécurité avec Katherine qui était beaucoup plus forte que lui.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

C'est comme sa que je me retrouva devant cette porte de bar, pas que je m'inquiète de Damon mais on avait un marcher, et j'avais besoin de lui pour me ramener à Mystic Falls. Je passa la porte mais ne trouva pas Damon. J'allais voir le barman qui m'indiqua une porte de derrière qu'aurais pris Damon et cette fille. Je pris alors la petite porte et me trouva dans une ruelle sombre. Je m'avança doucement, et vis une silhouette m'approcher. Je reconnu Damon malgré ce brouillard. Il était seul.

Je m'avança encore un peu pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'on trouve un hôtel, car j'étais épuisé. Mais en m'approchant je pus remarqué le visage dévasté de Damon qui laissa vite place à une rage et se mit à tout démolir sur son passage, tout ce qui se trouvais autour, des cahots des bouteilles en verres et encore beaucoup d'autres. A croire que sa force n'avait aucune limite, c'est alors qu'il me vis et planta son regard dans le miens.

Je ne bougeais pas, ne sachant ce qu'il allait faire, et je vis son visage se transformé, des veines apparurent sous ses yeux, eux même devinrent rouge comme du sang. Mon corps ne réagis pas, trop impressionné par ce qu'il se passait devant mes yeux. Et en moins de 10 secondes je sentis une douleur dans mon cou, je me mis à crié. Mais plus mon corps se vidais moins la force me tenais je n'arrivais plus à discerné ce qui m'entourais, on aurait dit que je quittais peu à peu mon corps. Je n'eus plus la force de réfléchir à quoi faire, ou à trouver un sort. Je pus alors à peine prononcé.

« Da...Damo...Damon... »

C'est la seul chose d'on je me souviens avant de sombrer dans un trou noir.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Reviews? :)


	12. Chapitre 11: Katherine

**Les reviews: **

Loliie : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et comme tu dis vive le Bamon! :p Leur relation va prendre du temps à évoluer effectivement. Mais il y aura un rapprochement entre les deux, sûr!

Fan54: Merci d'aimer ce que j'écris ça me touche beaucoup. :) J'ai déjà écris le chapitre de l'autre fiction mais j'ai envie de le modifier et du coup je sais pas si je le poste aujourd'hui ou dans une semaine. :/

Merci beaucoup à vous deux, et voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise! :) Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 11: Katherine.**

Damon regarda fixement le corps de la jeune fille allonge sur le lit, inconsciente depuis des heures maintenant le jour avait dj pointe son nez. Et Damon se maudit intrieurement en se rappelant les vnements prcdent. Il avait faim et sous le coup de la colre il n'avait put se contenir.

**Flashback:**

Damon se dirigea vers le bar indiquer par la sorcire et laissa Bonnie seule, de toute faon il avait eu se qu'il voulait. Il allait enfin la retrouver aprs tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il se remmora ses semaines aprs tre revenu Mystic Falls. Enfin la comte tait passer, mais finalement il avait fait tout a pour rien. Il avait perdu son temps et en plus avait du enterr cette maudite sorcire qui n'avait pas t assez puissante pour tenir le coup. Ce soir l tait vraiment un mauvais souvenir. Heureusement que la sorcire Bennett et lui avait put trouver un arrangement, les sorcires prtent rendre service ne courent pas les rues. Et mme si cette dernire n'avait dcouvert ses pouvoirs depuis peu, elle tait lui tait utile.

Damon arriva devant le bar qui n'tait pas un des plus classe, mais par contre tait assez discret et donc pratique pour un vampire, tel que Katherine. Elle avait des comtes lui rendre sur sa non prsence dans cette tombe, mais ce n'tait pas tout. Malgr sa colre, il tait toujours perdument amoureux d'elle. Il avana jusqu' la porte et lorsqu'il entra il l'a vit.

**Fin Flashback.**

Damon reprit une seconde fois le pouls de Bonnie et sentis son corps plus chaud, bien qu'il fut tout de mme froid. Il souffla et alla se servir un autre verre, avant de se rinstaller sur la chaise en face du corps inconscient de la jeune fille. Il repensa ce sentiment qu'il avait eut en voyant Katherine de nouveau, il n'en tait pas revenu.

**Flashback:**

Elle tait l, assise sur une chaise au prs du bar, le barman se dirigea vers elle et lui posa son verre d'alcool alors qu'il vu celle-ci l'hypnotise et qui mordit dans son cou. Puis se retira doucement. Tandis qu'il resta quelques mtres d'elle, fig. Ca lui fit bizarre de la revoir, aprs tout ce temps o il avait espr ce jour. Le jour o il pourrait la touche, lui parl, lui dire combien elle lui avait manquer. Il se dirigea alors vers elle, et s'assis ses cts. Alors qu'elle le regarda pour la premire fois depuis des annes, elle n'eu pas l'air surprise. Un rictus se posa juste sur ses lvres.

"Damon. Fit-elle simplement, comme si ils ne s'taient jamais quitter et tait de bons amis.  
-Katherine. Lui fit-il en retour, avec un regard troubl par tout a, son comportement. Il avait un bon nombres de questions lui poser.  
-Tu en veux? Fit-elle innocemment en tendant le poignet du jeune barman encore sous impulsion.  
-Non. Fit-il en fronant les sourcils. Il avait faim bien sr, mais en ce moment cette faim n'tait rien face l'avoir auprs de lui, ce sentiment.

**Fin Flashback.**

Il se traita d'idiot mentalement. Elle s'tait bien foutu de lui. Toutes ses annes pens elle, ne vivre que pour le jour o il pourrait enfin la sauver. Quel abrutis il avait t.

**Flashback:**

Alors qu'elle lui avait racont de la faon la plus simple qu'elle avait un plan depuis le dbut, un march avec un homme qu'elle avait passer contre un objet. Il lui avait demander pourquoi ne s'tait-elle jamais montrer, elle ne rpondit que par une petite moue et l'embrassa en lui disant simplement qu'elle en avait marre des questions.

Ils s'taient dirigs hors du bar et continuaient de s'embrasser alors qu'il l'avait plaquer contre le mur. Il l'embrasse dans le cou, se sentant nouveau vivant auprs de celle qu'il aimait. Il tait persuad que tout les deux ils pourraient tre ensemble.

**Fin Flashback.**

Il entendit alors un battement de cur lger et reporta son attention sur Bonnie, il posa sa main o elle se trouvait un peu plus tt sur son coup et sentis son corps redevenir chaud. Bonnie reprenait peu peu des couleurs. Il se dit qu'il se restait plus que quelques heures et elle serait veille, elle allait srement l'trip. Il s'attendait au pire son rveil, mais bon elle avait encore besoin de lui, elle ne le tuerait pas tout de suite.

**Flashback:**

Alors qu'il l'embrassait il pris sa tte doucement entre ses mains, et regarda Katherine qui elle avait l'air impatiente. "Je t'aime", ces petits mots si vrai tait sorti entre ses lvres, elle reprit alors le baiser sans prter attention ces mots pourtant si rare, si pure. Il lui susurra des mots doux, qu'il tait amoureux d'elle et et qu'il n'avait jamais put l'oublier. Katherine se dtacha soudain de lui et lui fit : "C'est juste pour se remmorer le bon temps Damon, pour m'amuser. Je ne t'aime pas." ﾇa l'avait bless il l'a regarda perdu, alors qu'elle lui brisait le cur sans aucun sentiment de culpabilit que ce soit. "C'est Stefan que j'aime." Cette phrase avait raisonne dans sa tte, encore et encore. Puis elle disparu, en oubliant pas de l'embrasser sur la joue. Comme si cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Ces sentiments n'avait pas la moindre importance.

**Fin Flashback.**

Il regarda Bonnie qui prsent avait un pouls de nouveau rgulier, elle dormait simplement encore puis par la perte de sang qu'elle avait subit. Il n'y avait pas t de main morte.

**Flashback:**

Une larme coula sur ces joues et bientt plusieurs suivirent. Elle lui avait bris le cur pour la unime fois, il n'y avait que Stefan, jamais il ne ferait le poids face lui. Il commena frapper tout ce qui tait sa porte et lorsqu'il entreprit de rentrer il vu Bonnie, le regard incrdule Il la regarda alors que il entendit son pouls, qui m'hypnotisa. La faim se fit rapidement venir, son visage se transforma et il fona sur sa victime. Les cris ne l'atteignirent pas, bien trop occup assouvir sa soif et sa rage. Le corps se fit plus lourd dans ses bras, alors que son repas n'avait bientt plus de force. Il entendit une petite voix qui souffla tout doucement son prnom, et il s'arrta.

**Fin Flashback.**

Bien que le deal avec Emily tait fini, lorsque j'ai ouvert cette tombe, la jeune sorcire Bennett m'tait utile. J'honorais toujours mes promesses, et j'en avais fais une Bonnie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_PDV Bonnie:_

Je me rveilla doucement encore un peu fatigue, je me releva doucement et regarda alors o je me trouvais. C'tait une petite chambre avec deux lits, toute simple. Mes yeux encore confus rencontrrent ceux de Damon et je me rappela des derniers vnements Damon tenta un mouvement vers moi alors que je reculais le plus loin possible. Prise d'une peur, mon corps se mis trembler alors que ma main se logea l'endroit o il m'avais blesser. Damon frona les sourcils, et essaya de m'approch.

"Ne t'approches pas de moi! lui criais-je alors que j'essayais d'arrt les tremblant de mon corps.

Je ne voulais pas tre faible, pas devant lui. Bien que la peur dont j'tais prise, avais envie d'clat. En calculant mes possibilits de pouvoir me retrouv seule, je sortis du lit mais mes jambes tremblais comme jamais auparavant. Damon se leva son tour, son regard toujours poser sur mes moindre faits et gestes. Il contourna le lit et s'avana vers moi.

"Je ne veux pas de ton aide! avais-je lancer mchamment.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire? Tu n'es pas en tat de bouger. Fit-il ne prenant pas en compte mon ton.  
-Je m'loigne de toi. Fis-je avec une grimace de dgot lorsque je le regarda.

Il ne fit rien, et me laissa le passage pour sortir. Je referma la porte derrire moi, et soufflais-je de soulagement. Je n'tais plus dans la mme pice mais encore bien trop prs de lui mon got. Je sortis du btiment, et commena me balade dans la rue. Mes tremblements saisrent peu peu. Arriver dans un parc, je m'assis sur un banc, et lcha alors toute pression. Mes larmes coulrent, je pris ma tte entre mes mains. J'avais eu tellement peur, je pensais mourir. J'espre qu'il avait pris son pied en me vidant de mon sang, parce que ce serait la dernire fois qu'il me ferais du mal. Je me fis la promesse de ne plus jamais laisser un vampire me blesser, et encore moins Damon.

Je scha mes larmes et me rendis compte que le jour tais l, il devais tre dans le dbut de l'aprs-midi. Mais combien de temps avais-je t inconsciente? Je ressentis alors encore de la fatigue, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis cause de cet abrutis de vampire. Lui, avait dut tre tranquille tre avoir assouvie sa soif de sang.

Aprs une demi-heure je dcida de faire un tour autour du parc, peu peu je vis tout ces gens et cela me redonna le sourire. Voir ces familles, faire des pique-niques, les enfants jouer, les parents les prenaient en photos. Les jeunes couples enlacs, ou bien les enfants jouant avec leurs chiens, tout ses sourires, tout ces rires, toute cette joie me redonna le sourire, j'aurais temps voulut moi aussi vivre des moments comme cela avec mes parents. Mais ils m'avaient abandonn, je n'avais rien, j'tais seule.

J'entendis alors un croassement familier venir mes oreilles et regarda l'objet qui troublais mes penss. Je leva la tte et vis percher du haut d'un arbre, le corbeau. Je le regarda quelques instants tandis que celui-ci continuait de faire du bruit.  
Un petit garon passa avec sa maman et lui serra fort la main en entendant ce bruit, et regarda l'oiseau, il se colla alors elle, et fit: "Maman, il me fait peur l'oiseau. Il est pas beau." Sa mre fit un lger sourire avant d'entraner son fils vers un homme, qui devait tre le pre de ce dernier.

Je souris en entendant ce dernier. Moi, je n'avais jamais eu peur le lui. Je le reconnaissais avec ses yeux bleus, et je ne compris pas comment il fessait pour me trouver, c'tait un vrai mystre.


End file.
